No Regrets
by pattitorres
Summary: Quem poderia imaginar que uma noite que tinha tudo para ser a mais frustrante é capaz de mudar totalmente a vida de uma pessoa? Pelo menos é o que acontece com Bella e Edward. Às vezes o amor está bem ali e você não percebe.
1. Chapter 1

**Sabe aquelas ideias que vêm do nada?**  
><strong>Pois é, No Regrets surgiu totalmente assim.<strong>  
><strong>Acordei no domingo passado e do nada me veio essa história.<strong>  
><strong>Então escolhi o Valentine's Day para compartilhar com vocês.<strong>  
><strong>Espero que gostem ^^<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Isabella Swan é filha única de Renée e Charlie Swan, advogado e atual chefe de polícia de Forks, em Washington. Com o pai figurando entre os moradores mais respeitados daquela pequena cidade e sua mãe enfermeira do único hospital que ali existia, Bella, como todos a chamavam, era considerada uma das garotas mais populares da Forks High School.

Inteligente e esperta, Bella sabia exatamente como retribuir com classe um desaforo. Extrovertida e sempre de ótimo humor, ela adorava flertar com os garotos desde os quinze anos, embora nunca tenha ido além disso. Foi só aos dezessete anos que perdeu sua virgindade, com James, seu namorado e o cara mais esquentado da escola. Eles vivem em um relacionamento de idas e vindas há sete meses, brigando mais que qualquer outra coisa pelos motivos mais infantis que possam existir. E desde que ele conseguira convencer Bella a entregar-lhe a virgindade, há dois meses, suas brigas quase sempre terminavam em sexo. Mas Bella não o amava, e sabia que ele a amava muito menos. Mas ela até gostava de estar com ele, apesar das brigas.

Sua melhor amiga chamava-se Alice, filha adotiva de Esme e Carlisle Cullen, que haviam se mudado para Forks há três anos, quando Carlisle decidiu voltar para sua cidade natal com toda a família. Esme era atualmente dona da única creche de Forks, e Carlisle, médico e diretor do hospital da cidade. Alice nascera dois meses depois de Edward, no hospital que Carlisle trabalhava em Boston, e sua sobrevivência foi considerada por todos uma espécie de milagre. Ela nascera de uma gestação que não alcançou os sete meses, e sua mãe, sem família e viciada em drogas, morrera logo após o , que havia dado a luz a Edward há poucos meses, ficara sensibilizada com a história daquele bebê, e convenceu Carlisle a entrarem na disputa pela adoção, conseguindo o direito de serem seus novos pais meses depois.

Edward Cullen, o único filho biológico de Esme e Carlisle, era o típico garoto que enchia os pais de orgulho. Responsável, educado, tirava boas notas, e não era como alguns garotos de Forks, conhecidos como causadores de problemas. Ele também era o sonho de grande parte das meninas da escola, que idealizavam namorar o lindo _small forward_ da equipe de basquete. Mas Edward, que era dono de um rosto sem defeitos, espetaculares olhos verdes e cabelos em um perfeito tom de bronze, estava seriamente comprometido desde agosto do ano passado. Ele namora Lauren Mallory. O típico namoro certinho.

Lauren era filha do dono da melhor pizzaria de Forks e Edward teve que pedir permissão a seu pai para namorá-la conforme as tradições. Foi apenas após seis meses de namoro que Edward pode sair com Lauren para algum lugar sem que estivesse outra pessoa por perto. Eles haviam ido à Port Angeles assistirem ao show de uma banda que Edward adorava, e foi nessa noite que aproveitaram a oportunidade para perderem suas virgindades. Desde então o casal aproveitava momentos ocasionais para transarem, mas nunca foi como a primeira vez, quando não estavam com pressa ou com receio de serem surpreendidos. Quase sempre era muito rápido, pois Lauren sempre ficava com medo que alguém os flagrassem, e geralmente demoravam dias.

Dez dias antes da noite do baile de formatura, Bella e James brigaram feio. Bella estava cansada dos bolos que James lhe dava. Ora porque perdera a hora jogando vídeo game, ou porque pegara no sono após o treino da equipe de basquete, ou por algum outro motivo que ela considerava injustificável. Mas aquela noite era aniversário de casamento de seus pais, e James não apareceu para acompanhar Bella ao jantar.

– Vamos, Bells. Se seu namorado quisesse realmente ir, estaria aqui há meia hora. – resmungou Charlie. Não porque se importava com o fato do namorado da filha não ter aparecido, ele não dava a mínima para o rapaz. Mas o incomodava que ele constantemente fizesse Bella de idiota. Ele não entendia como sua filha, tão bonita e inteligente, perdesse tempo namorando um cara que claramente não valia à pena. Se dependesse dele, jamais teria permitido que James se tornasse seu namorado. Na época, no entanto, vendo que caso fosse contra àquele relacionamento, arranjaria grandes problemas. Tanto com a filha querida e amada, quanto com os pais do rapaz, que infelizmente Charlie realmente gostava.

Renée, por sua vez, tinha dado grande força à filha no início do namoro. Ela via em James o que a maioria das garotas viam: um rapaz extremamente lindo, que jogava no time de basquete da escola, e que possuía um carro super caro e chamativo. Arrependeu-se no entanto poucos meses depois, ao perceber que o namorado da filha na realidade tinha um caráter questionável.

Quando Bella anunciou em casa que havia terminado o namoro, não havia ninguém mais contente com aquela notícia que seus próprios pais. Bem, Alice também ficara feliz com o fim do namoro da amiga. Ela nunca se deu bem com James.

Era início de Junho e Forks estava a três dias do tão esperado baile de formatura quando Bella descobriu por Jessica que James estava transando com uma ruiva que chegara do Texas há algum tempo chamada Victoria, e que era também a sobrinha da maior fofoqueira da cidade, a Sra. Cope.

– Eu estou pouco me lixando com quem ele anda comendo. – Bella disse, voltando a tomar o seu milk shake despreocupadamente.

– E se eu disser a você que... hum... ele tem transado com ela no mínimo há três semanas? – informou Jessica, hesitante.

– O que? – Bella praticamente grita, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam nas mesas próximas a elas da lanchonete. Há três semanas ela ainda namorava James.

– Foi o que Tyler disse.

– Como ele sabe? Quem disse isso a ele? – perguntou a morena, com a mandíbula tensionada.

– Parece que ele mesmo viu. Bem, e o restante do time de basquete também. – Jessica respondeu.

– Eu vou matar James! – Bella bate com o punho na mesa. – Eu não acredito que ele estava me traindo!

Jessica teve que impedir várias vezes a amiga de ir tomar satisfação com o ex, que só se acalmou do impacto da notícia um pouco mais tarde. Bella sentia uma raiva descomunal por ter sido enganada e claramente por ser a última a saber.

Ao saber da traição por Bella na mesma noite, Alice quis ela mesma ir atrás de James para esbofeteá-lo. Mas Bella, que agora conseguia pensar melhor com a razão, lembrou-a que não valia a pena, perguntando-se onde ela estava com a cabeça quando decidiu investir em um namoro com James. Na época, quando acabara de completar dezessete anos, Bella estava determinada a arrumar um namorado no seu último ano letivo na Forks High School. Ela queria ter todas as experiências. E James... bem, James estava sempre ali cercando-a, mostrando-se disponível, e ela acabou não pensando duas vezes antes de se render ao charme do loiro.

Bella sabia que o pobre do Riley não merecia isso, mas quando soube na véspera do baile de formatura que James levaria a garota cinco anos mais velha que ele transou nas costas dela para o evento mais importante do high school, ela imediatamente ligou para o garoto da sua aula de História, aceitando o convite que ele lhe fizera dias atrás de levá-la ao baile. Riley até era bonitinho, só era um pouco nerd demais para Bella, e totalmente apaixonado por ela, por isso ela acabou se aproveitando disso. Ela só não queria ir sozinha com Jasper e Alice e ser o motivo dos olhares de compaixão dos outros alunos ou qualquer coisa do tipo, enquanto James desfilava com a ruiva para todo mundo ver. A morena pediu para Riley buscá-la na casa de Alice, onde as duas amigas haviam combinado de se arrumarem para a tão esperada noite.

Edward, obviamente, iria ao baile com sua namorada, e enquanto sua irmã e a melhor amiga dela estavam trancadas no quarto próximo ao dele para ficarem ainda mais bonitas e impressionantes, ele descia as escadas de sua casa, despedindo-se de seus pais antes de ir à casa de Lauren. Para ele, esta noite significava mais que uma simples despedida do high school ou de sua cidade, quando partiria então para Nova York.

– Você está linda. – Edward diz a Lauren quando ela entra em seu carro, antes de partirem para o clube onde o baile aconteceria. Não que ela não estivesse bonita, mas Edward a elogiara especialmente para diminuir o clima tenso que pairava entre eles há dias.

Lauren apenas sorriu para Edward, embora o sorriso não alcançou-lhe os olhos, agradecendo no segundo seguinte o elogio e o _corsage _que o namorado havia colocado em seu pulso.

Bella, que usava um longo vestido azul royal de um ombro só, estava estonteante. Riley não conseguia esconder o sorriso de orgulho enquanto os conduzia em direção ao clube. Levar Isabella ao baile de formatura era basicamente como tirar a sorte grande para ele.

A filha de Renée e Charlie Swan respirou fundo quando James entrou no salão com a tão falada ruiva pendurada em seu pescoço. Não que estivesse com ciúmes, longe disso. Ela estava mesmo era com muita raiva, odiava ser passada para trás. Ainda mais depois de notar que todos estavam olhando para ela para avaliar sua reação.

Ela os ignorou e continuou a curtir sua noite na companhia dos amigos e de Riley, que até estava sendo uma boa companhia. Ele era legal, e ela pensou que talvez o beijasse no final da noite.

– Vou ao banheiro. – Bella disse depois de um tempo e levantou-se de sua mesa.

Bella foi parada por várias pessoas durante o trajeto em direção ao banheiro, fosse para cumprimentá-la e elogiá-la, ou para perguntarem se ela estava bem após ver James com outra, o que fazia Bella bufar e dizer que ele já fazia parte do seu passado. E depois de finalmente esvaziar a bexiga e checar a maquiagem no espelho, quando estava saindo do banheiro Bella acabou dando de cara com Victoria, que naquele instante entrava.

Ignorando-a, Bella passou pela ruiva, mas ao atravessar a porta ouviu-a fazer um comentário em voz baixa que Bella só conseguiu entender o final.

– ... não consegue segurar um homem.

Bella se virou na mesma hora, mas a ruiva já havia entrado em uma das cabines. Franzindo a testa e pensando se havia escutado coisas, a morena voltou para a mesa onde Alice, Jasper e Riley estavam.

A noite se seguiu e quando Riley a chamou para dançar, Bella aceitou com um sorriso. Na pista de dança, ela percebeu James e Victoria do outro lado, beijando-se como se não houvesse mais ninguém no salão. Ela rolou os olhos para a cena e dançou com o seu acompanhante mais duas músicas, retornando para a mesa em seguida.

– Vocês não vão dançar? – Bella pergunta aos dois amigos quando se senta, cuja relação era um pouco complicada para quem via de fora. Alice e Jasper não eram um casal, mas também não eram apenas amigos.

– Mais do que dançamos? – replicou Alice. – Estou dando um desconto aos meus pés. – ela sorriu.

– Não entendo por que vocês usam esses sapatos desconfortáveis se vão passar a noite reclamando deles. – comentou Jasper, revirando os olhos.

– Não entende porque você não é mulher. – disse-lhe Alice.

– Graças a Deus. – Jasper ri e Riley o acompanha.

– Ignore-os Alice. – murmurou Bella, fingindo-se de ofendida.

Após um tempo, depois de várias rodadas de conversa enquanto estavam na mesa, Bella percebe Alice olhando fixamente a um ponto atrás dela.

– O que foi? – Bella sussurra para a amiga, curiosa.

– Hum... não sei se é só impressão, mas estou sentindo algo estranho entre Edward e Lauren.

– Por que você diz isso? – pergunta Bella, virando-se para olhar às suas costas, encontrando o irmão da amiga acompanhado da namorada. Eles estavam sentados numa mesa com outras pessoas, do lado oposto a eles, sem estarem interagindo, conversando, ou algo do tipo.

– Sei lá. Eu não os vi saindo da mesa desde que chegaram. – ela dá de ombros.

– Talvez isso não quer dizer nada. – Bella observa, voltando a olhar a amiga.

– É. Pode ser. – concorda Alice.

Quando finalmente chegara a hora mais aguardada da noite, a escolha do rei e rainha do baile, todos os olhos se voltam para o palco principal, onde o diretor Hunter discursava. E então Edward Cullen é anunciado como o rei do baile de formatura da turma de 2008 da Forks High School, e Tanya Denali, namorada de Jacob Black, amigo de infância de Bella, a rainha.

Após a coroação, Bella observa Edward caminhar de volta até onde Lauren estava com as amigas, e vê que o sorriso que eles trocam quando ele senta novamente ao lado da namorada parece um pouco forçado. Sem abraços, beijos, nem nada. Estranho. Ela pensou que talvez eles estivessem brigados ou algo assim. Qual casal não discute? Ela e James viviam brigando.

Quando o Dj coloca _Don't Stop The Music _de Rihanna para tocar, Alice puxa Bella pela mão e, sorrindo, as duas amigas correm para o meio da lotada pista de dança, onde dançam e cantam animadamente o refrão, se abraçando e chorando ao final da música, já sentindo falta da companhia uma da outra.

– Vamos parar com a choradeira? – Bella pede, rindo ao mesmo tempo em que enxuga as lágrimas.

– Ugh, sim. Vem, vamos retocar a maquiagem. – Alice a chama.

De mãos dadas e sorrindo, as duas amigas caminham em direção ao banheiro, e quando passam próximas à mesa do ponche e refrigerante, Bella é surpreendida pelo jorro de um líquido caindo totalmente na frente do seu vestido.

Ela olha para si própria, chocada, vendo que estava agora toda molhada. De ponche.

Bella lentamente ergue a cabeça, quando então seus olhos se fixam em Victoria, parada bem na sua frente.

– Oh. Me desculpe. Sou tão desastrada! – a ruiva falsamente se desculpa.

A respiração de Bella começa a acelerar, seu olhar direcionado à ruiva é pétreo de repente e parece ser capaz de perfurar quem a encarar. Suas mãos se fecham em punho, enquanto Victoria a olha de volta continuando fingindo sentir muito.

Bella toma impulso para desferir-lhe um tapa, quando então uma mão a impede antes que ela acerte o golpe.

– Bella, não! – é Jacob.

– Eu vou matá-la! – Bella grita, tentando avançar em cima da mulher que acabara de humilhá-la na frente de todo mundo.

– Não vale a pena. – cospe Alice, olhando enojada para a ruiva.

– Eu já me desculpei. – diz Victoria, claramente se divertindo.

– Vem, amor. Vamos tirá-la daqui. – Tanya pede a Jacob.

Enquanto é levada para fora do salão por Jacob, Tanya e Alice, Bella sente os olhos de todos sobre ela. Ao chegarem ao jardim, ela solta um grunhido de raiva, procurando algo que pudesse extravasar toda sua fúria.

Ao mesmo tempo em que isso acontecia, Edward deixava o salão com Lauren. Era chegada a hora da "conversa".

– Onde você quer conversar? – Lauren pergunta a ele, sentindo os nervos se agitarem enquanto caminham pelo gramado.

– Hum... eu pensei que poderíamos sentar em um daqueles bancos. – Edward lhe diz, apontando para uma parte mais escura, devido à sombra que as árvores faziam.

– Ok. – ela murmura, olhando para a frente.

Edward e Lauren já estavam longe quando Bella conseguiu ser acalmada por seus amigos. Alice lhe diz que é hora de irem para sua casa.

– Alice, fique. Eu não quero estragar sua noite. Eu vou para minha casa.

– Bella, os amigos vêm em primeiro lugar e o baile já terminou para mim. Vamos. Afinal de contas, nós combinamos que essa noite dormiríamos na minha casa.

Bella apenas assente e agradece Riley pela companhia, deixando que Jasper leve a ela e Alice para a casa dos Cullen. Ao chegarem, a morena xinga Victoria e James de todos os nomes possíveis, em seguida toma um banho demorado para tirar o ponche do corpo, vestindo para dormir quando termina apenas um short cinza curto de algodão e uma camisa branca com a frase _Look At Me_estampada, cujo comprimento ia até o meio de suas coxas.

Quando retorna ao quarto, as duas amigas conversam deitadas na enorme cama, mas o cansaço faz Alice cair no sono rapidamente, enquanto Bella continua bem acordada e desperta, pensando na noite e no tempo que perdera namorando James. Ela se pergunta por que não ouvira os conselhos do pai e da amiga. Mas agora ela bem sabia que era um pouco tarde para arrependimentos e lamentações.

Bella vira de um lado a outro na cama, mas o sono definitivamente não chega. E para acentuar ainda mais sua insônia, esta era uma daquelas noites insuportavelmente quentes em Forks, em que ela só conseguia dormir com o ar-condicionado ligado. E olha que ainda faltavam alguns dias para o verão.

Vendo que não conseguia mesmo dormir, ela decide levantar da cama e sai do quarto em buscar de ar fresco. Ao chegar no andar de baixo, parcialmente escuro, Bella tropeça no tapete da sala e quase cai. Quando se recupera, na ponta dos pés ela caminha em direção a porta e sai para a varanda, onde se senta em uma das cadeiras, colocando os pés descalços sobre o assento e envolve as duas pernas com as braços.

Ela fica apenas sentada por um tempo, pensando em como o clima estava agradável ali fora. Ela teria que se acostumar com o calor, agora que estava de mudança para a Califórnia.

Bella desperta do devaneio quando ouve o barulho de um carro em movimento se aproximando. Quando o volvo prata entra em seu campo de visão, ela soube imediatamente que se tratava de Edward, irmão de Alice. Ela o observa parar o carro na frente da casa, desligando o motor em seguida.

Depois de acompanhar Lauren até sua casa, Edward chega em casa por volta das duas da madrugada. Ele joga o paletó sobre o ombro ao sair do carro, afrouxando o colarinho da camisa branca e tira a gravata, enfiando-a no bolso. Tinha acabado de voltar de uma longa conversa com a sua namorada. Melhor dizendo, ex-namorada.

Ele partiria para Nova York dentro de alguns dias e há semanas os dois vinham conversando sobre a complicada situação que estava por vir. Edward havia estudado todas as possibilidades, mas seria praticamente certo que eles só conseguiriam se encontrar duas ou três vezes por ano.

Como o relacionamento poderia sobreviver a isso?

Seria bem difícil manter o namoro quando ambos partissem para as suas respectivas universidades, cujas cidades ficavam quase dois mil quilômetros longe uma da outra. E financiar tantas viagens para verem um ao outro estava praticamente fora de cogitação, especialmente da parte da Lauren, que dificilmente teria meios para sair do Colorado e visitar Edward em Manhattan.

E Edward não queria para si esse tipo de relacionamento, à distância, mesmo com Lauren. Ele não acreditava que pudesse dar certo. E admitiu isso para ela várias vezes nas últimas semanas, quando suas cartas de admissão começaram a chegar. E agora, ambos matriculados e com as malas praticamente prontas para darem adeus a Forks, não encontravam alternativa, uma saída, a não ser interromperem o relacionamento de quase um ano. E Edward preferia que a separação acontecesse agora, onde os dois teriam todo o verão para superarem o término, do que adiar o inevitável para quando suas aulas começassem em agosto.

Ele não estava mal como imaginou que estaria, provavelmente porque a decisão já havia sido tomada há algum tempo. Talvez a noite do baile de formatura não tenha sido uma feliz escolha para se ter a conversa definitiva, talvez eles nem deveriam ter ido, mas Edward não quis tirar isso dela, e também não queria adiar mais. Lauren, porém, não estava tão conformada assim com o destino que seu namoro com Edward tivera, mesmo que ela já soubesse há dias que assim seria.

Edward estava subindo o último degrau que dava para a varanda de sua casa quando percebeu pela visão periférica que havia alguém ali sentado em uma das cadeiras. Ao se virar viu que era Bella, que havia ficado quieta quando o viu chegar, achando que ele não iria notá-la.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a ela.

– Passando a noite na sua casa? – respondeu Bella, com outra pergunta. Não era a primeira vez que ela dormia na casa dos Cullen, e ela sabia que Edward sabia disso, mesmo que eles pouco se viam ou se falavam.

– Não. Quero dizer aqui, sozinha na varanda. Você já viu a hora? – inquiriu.

– Não estou conseguindo dormir. – Bella dá de ombros.

Edward se aproxima.

– Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. – ele diz, parecendo sincero na opinião dela.

– Tudo bem. Foi apenas um banho de ponche. Nada demais. – ela ri secamente, lembrando do ocorrido.

– Eu não estava falando sobre isso. Quis dizer, você sabe, sobre James. – Edward diz cuidadosamente.

Bella olhou para Edward por um longo segundo, antes de voltar a falar.

– Pelo visto até você sabia que ele estava me traindo.

Edward ficou em silêncio e ela interpretou aquilo como um sim.

– Cidade pequena é uma merda. Todo mundo acaba sabendo de tudo. – Bella ri. – Olha, sério. Não estou sofrendo nem nada. Sim, tenho vontade de soca-lo sempre que me lembro, mas é apenas isso. Nós não iríamos funcionar de qualquer maneira. Eu estou indo para Berkeley e James ainda não sabe o que quer da vida.

Edward senta na cadeira de frente para Bella e então mergulha em seus próprios pensamentos. Ele acabara de terminar o namoro de quase um ano por esse motivo. Mas ele não conta isso a Bella. Tinha assegurado a Lauren que ninguém saberia por enquanto, que não precisavam falar a ninguém, que deixassem o tempo se encarregar disso.

– E então, você está indo para Berkeley? – Edward pergunta a Bella, mudando de assunto.

– Sim. – ela abre um sorriso.

– Legal. O que você vai estudar?

– Jornalismo. E você?

– Columbia, Engenharia Elétrica.

– Oh, sim. Alice comentou algo sobre vocês dois estarem a poucas horas um do outro.

– É, ela não consegue ficar muito longe de mim. – Edward brinca, rindo torto.

– Pode deixar que não direi isso a ela. – Bella ri.

– Vou fazer de conta que acredito. – eles riem.

Bella se endireita na cadeira, descendo uma perna, e mantendo a outra na mesma posição em que estava. Edward por um milionésimo de segundo olha para as coxas dela, antes de voltar a olhar novamente para o rosto da morena.

– Sabe, fiquei com um pouco de inveja de você agora. – Bella torna a falar.

– Com inveja de mim? – Edward pergunta, com um sorriso e uma expressão confusa.

– Eu meio que sonho morar em Manhattan algum dia.

– Bom, até onde eu sei Berkeley não é nada ruim. – ele ponderou.

– Não, não é. Mas... qual é, nada se compara a Nova York. A cidade que nunca dorme, da infinidade de táxis amarelos, dos arranha-céus, das avenidas e lojas famosas... – enquanto Bella fala, seus olhos brilham. – Tudo parece tão incrível.

– Sim. É uma cidade realmente incrível. – Edward concorda, colocando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, apreciando o entusiasmo dela.

– Vocês viviam tão perto antes. – Bella observa.

– Sim, mas não íamos muito. Eu honestamente não tenho muitas experiências de lá que eu possa contar. Você sabe, a última vez que estivemos em Nova York eu tinha apenas treze anos. – ele ri.

– Pelo menos você já esteve lá. – expressou ela.

– Para passar não mais que dois dias e o máximo que fiz foi patinar no Central Park, ver a Estátua da Liberdade e subir o Empire State Building. – Edward diz, revirando os olhos, arrancando risos de Bella.

– Bem, agora você vai ter todo o tempo do mundo e liberdade para explorar mais. – ela lhe diz.

– É. Acho que sim. – ele sorri para ela.

– Sabe o que mais odeio em Forks? Não ter um maldito de um Starbucks. Qual cidade não tem um hoje em dia? – Bella protesta.

– Bem, aparentemente Forks. – ele riu. – Mas você sempre pode ir à Port Angeles quando quiser um. – ponderou.

– Isso é outra coisa que definitivamente me deixa frustrada. Termos que nos deslocar sempre à Port Angeles porque aqui não tem praticamente nada. – ela bufa. – Eu queria poder ter a opção de acordar e decidir ir ao Starbucks da esquina para tomar café.

– Acho que você não vê a hora de ir embora. – Edward ri.

– Não é bem assim. – Bella sorri, cruzando as duas pernas sobre a cadeira. – Eu gosto de Forks, mesmo que eu odeie a falta de opções. Sei que vou sentir falta daqui. Mas nunca senti como um lugar que eu queira passar o resto da minha vida, entende?

– Eu sei o que você quer dizer. – ele condescendeu, e então corre os dedos de uma mão pelos cabelos despenteados, cuja ação foi capturada rapidamente pelos olhos de Bella. Ela pensou em como seu cabelo era bonito. No segundo seguinte desvia os olhos de volta para o rosto dele. – Não foi assim tão fácil me adaptar à Forks. É difícil quando se vem de uma cidade grande. – admitiu.

– Nunca havia pensado na dificuldade que vocês tiveram para se adaptar. – Bella declarou.

– Não acho que Alice tenha sentido tanto. Afinal, vocês rapidamente se tornaram amigas. Mas eu demorei um pouco para fazer amizades. Minha vida social se resumia em ir à escola e nada mais. Em Boston eu tinha muitos amigos e nós estávamos sempre fazendo algo juntos.

– Se eu tivesse percebido na época, talvez tenha me aproximado de você. Sabe, ser sua amiga também. – ela brinca.

Edward ri um pouco alto.

– Obrigado por se solidarizar. – ele continuou rindo e Bella quase se distrai enquanto olha para o sorriso dele. Ela nunca tinha prestado atenção antes. Era realmente um belo sorriso, ela pensou. – Só ficou realmente melhor quando entrei para o time de basquete. Além de ter algo com que me ocupar, pude fazer alguns bons amigos.

– E depois você começou a namorar Lauren. – Bella lembra a ele.

– Sim. Isso. – Edward assente, e então a conversa que tivera mais cedo com a sua agora ex-namorada preenche novamente sua mente. Até se esquecera disso por um momento.

– Falando nisso, para onde ela está indo? – pergunta Bella.

– Para o Colorado. – Edward lhe diz.

– Oh. Hum... isso é um pouco distante de Nova York. – ela observa.

– É. – ele diz simplesmente, concordando com a cabeça. Na verdade não era um pouco distante. Era bem distante.

– Eu não sei se conseguiria aguentar estar em um relacionamento à distância. – ela diz, mas logo se arrepende de ter feito tal comentário. – Mas eu tenho certeza que vocês darão um jeito. – complementa rapidamente sorrindo, tentando se redimir.

Edward não sabia o que dizer a Bella. Ele só sabia que não podia dizer sobre Lauren ainda e que pensava da mesma maneira que ela sobre os relacionamentos à distância.

– Bem, vamos ver no que dá. – ele se limita a dizer, evasivo, optando por não dar muitos detalhes.

– Eu sempre achei que vocês formavam um casal bonito. – Bella comenta de repente, fazendo o comentário pegar Edward de surpresa.

– Obrigado. – ele ri. – Sei que você não quer ouvir isso agora, mas, você e James também formavam um belo par. Mesmo ele sendo um idiota.

Bella bufa.

– Sim ele é. – ela concorda com ele a última parte, nada afetada.

Edward olha para Bella, curioso com a sua reação.

Era errado ele também não se sentir afetado pelo recente fim do namoro?

– Você se importa se eu fizer uma pergunta pessoal? – ele indaga com uma voz suave.

– Depende. Quão pessoal? – ela ergue uma sobrancelha.

Edward ri.

– Não se preocupe. Não é nada que possa te constranger.

– Bem, vá em frente. – ela incitou, sorrindo.

– Você está realmente bem com o fim do namoro?

Bella pondera antes de responder. Edward nota quando ela mordisca por um instante o lábio inferior, que fica um pouco vermelho.

– Talvez _bem_ não seja a palavra que eu descreveria como me sinto. Porque apesar de não estar sofrendo, não está sendo um término amigável.

– Acho que nenhum término é. – ele murmura.

– Não falo terminar, tipo, como grandes amigos. – Bella objeta. – Mas de uma maneira onde uma das partes não passe a nutrir um forte desejo de matar o outro. – ela ri.

– Talvez com o tempo, quando a raiva passar, você consiga avaliar melhor.

– Avaliar o que? – ela pergunta, franzindo a testa.

– Como se sente em relação ao término.

– Não. Isso tenho certeza que não vai mudar. E não estou falando porque estou com raiva por ele ter me traído. Não sei se você sabe, mas eu terminei com James muito antes de saber que ele estava saindo com outra pessoa enquanto estava comigo.

– Eu não sabia. – Edward a informa.

– É. Pouca gente sabe. – ela suspirou. – Nosso namoro estava desgastado há algum tempo. Se é que esteve bem em algum momento. – Bella admite. – Sei que é clichê, mas eu tinha esse desejo de viver todas as experiências no meu último ano, e ter um namorado era uma delas. Foi quando James demonstrou interesse. Mas nós éramos muito diferentes, brigávamos mais que nos entendíamos. No fundo sempre soube que não seria duradouro.

Edward assentiu, ouvindo-a.

– Talvez eu tenha me encantado por ele no início, mas nunca senti todas aquelas coisas que dizem que a gente sente quando estamos apaixonados por alguém. – ela faz uma curta pausa, refletindo, antes de continuar. – Acho que só passei tanto tempo com ele porque não queria estar sozinha. – ela dá de ombros.

Edward bufa.

– Você, sozinha? Até parece, Bella. Você poderia ter quem quisesse. – ele lhe diz, lembrando de alguns nomes dos garotos do colégio que ele sabia que morreriam para terem uma oportunidade com ela.

Bella dá uma gargalhada.

– Ah, não exagera. – ela ri, sacudindo a cabeça.

– Eu sei o que estou dizendo e você está sendo modesta. Você é linda e eu sei de muitos garotos que adorariam sair com você. – ele garante a ela.

Bella sorri, olhando para ele. Sem perceber, por um tempo um pouco longo demais.

Pela primeira vez, Bella realmente olha para Edward.

"Ele é lindo", ela pensa.

Não que ela nunca tenha percebido isso antes, é só que ela sempre o via como o irmão de sua melhor amiga, que nunca realmente parou para olhá-lo de outra forma. Mas ele tinha realmente um rosto perfeito. Seus olhos eram tão brilhantes, tão penetrantes. Ela tinha que admitir que ele até era bem atraente.

Com esse último pensamento, Bella franze a testa, achado estranha essa reação.

Só que Edward também olha diferente para Bella naquele instante. Realmente olha, pela primeira vez.

Claro, ele era um adolescente e não era cego. Já havia dado uma conferida em Bella antes e a considerava "quente". Quando ela chegava em sua casa no seu primeiro ano em Forks com aquelas saias curtas e shorts, as pernas de fora, meio que o deixava animado. Mas ele sempre a via como a amiga de sua irmã, e depois veio Lauren.

Mas agora... bem, agora ele estava realmente olhando para ela. Analisando cada detalhe, suas feições, os lábios rosados, o rosto impecável, e o quanto eram marcantes o chocolate de seus olhos.

Bella é a primeira a sair do transe, limpando em seguida a garganta.

– Acho melhor eu voltar para o quarto. Daqui a pouco amanhece e eu ainda não dormi. – ela sorri, se levantando da cadeira.

– Acho que vou subir também. – foi a vez de Edward falar.

Um atrás do outro, eles entram pela porta, e ao passarem pela sala, Bella tropeça no tapete novamente. Antes que ela pudesse cair, Edward a segura pelo braço.

– Você está bem? – ele pergunta com a sua voz baixa e aveludada.

– Sim. Esse maldito tapete quase me fez dar com a cara no chão duas vezes hoje.

Ela vira de frente para ele, sorrindo. Edward também sorri, ainda segurando-a.

Inconscientemente, os olhos de Bella descem para os lábios dele enquanto ele ri. Mais uma vez ela pensa em como seu sorriso era bonito. Seus lábios pareciam tão macios.

O verde intenso dos olhos de Edward também se move para os lábios dela.

Algo acontece ali naquele momento.

A respiração de ambos de repente fica densa.

Bella entreabre os lábios, sentindo uma estranha e súbita vontade de beijá-lo.

Edward percebe isso, e fica surpreso ao notar que também deseja o mesmo.

Eles então se olham nos olhos, em silêncio. Sem entender o que se passa em suas cabeças.

Bella não sabe de onde veio, mas antes que pudesse ter consciência do que estava fazendo, ela inclina a cabeça para frente, tocando os lábios de Edward com os dela, fechando os olhos no momento.

Edward também fecha os olhos, sentindo os lábios quentes dela unindo-se aos seus.

Bella afasta os lábios alguns centímetros dos dele momentaneamente, abrindo os olhos.

Edward igualmente abre os dele, não tendo certeza do que pensar naquele instante enquanto olhava para ela. Ele apenas sabia que havia gostado. E que queria mais.

E antes qualquer pensamento inundasse sua mente, ele joga o paletó no chão e baixa os lábios na direção dos dela e a beija. Seus lábios se conectando pela primeira vez em um beijo doce e brando.

Mas assim que Edward passa os braços ao redor da cintura dela, puxando-a para ele, e Bella envolve os braços em sua nuca, o que no início era lento e delicado foi se aprofundando à medida que seus lábios, antes desconhecidos, tornavam-se familiarizados. E quando suas línguas se tocaram, um frenesi de sensações nunca antes sentidas, possuíram seus corpos.

E depois do que pareceu uma eternidade que estavam ali no meio da sala, beijando-se como se fosse o último beijo de suas vidas, Edward começa a empurrá-los na direção do sofá. Ele a deita e a cobre com seu corpo, sem que seus lábios se desgrudassem um único segundo.

Bella já sentia formando aquela dor prazerosa em seu centro, ansiando pelo contato que há meses ela havia conhecido fisicamente, desde que entregara sua virgindade para James. E Edward, igualmente ativo, sentia sua dureza lutando para libertar-se do aprisionamento em suas calças. Ela envolve uma perna na cintura dele, em busca do atrito. Percebendo o que ela queria, Edward empurra a ereção contra a pélvis dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Ele começa a beijar seu pescoço, descendo os lábios até a região de sua clavícula.

Desde que havia encostado o corpo ao dela, Edward sentiu que Bella não usava sutiã. E através do tecido da camisa que ela vestia, notou que seus seios estavam intumescidos. Tomado pelo desejo de vê-los, graças aos seus hormônios adolescentes, sua mão rapidamente encontrou a barra da camisa, subindo-a até expor-lhe os seios. Ele sentiu um tesão enorme quando os viu, tão redondos e perfeitos. Não pensando duas vezes, tomou um dos mamilos entre os lábios, fazendo os gemidos de Bella crescerem, que reagiu puxando os fios do cabelo dele da nuca.

Quando Edward largou um mamilo para dar atenção ao outro, Bella desceu uma das mãos para as costas de Edward, movimentando-a sob sua camisa, arrastando-a por sua pele que àquela altura estava molhada de suor. Ela então correu as duas mãos para a frente da camisa dele, e começou a abrir os botões de baixo para cima, com um pouco de dificuldade, uma vez que a cabeça de Edward estava entre seus seios.

Notando a intenção de Bella, Edward enrolou a língua uma última vez no mamilo dela antes de ajudá-la com os últimos botões de sua camisa, tirando-a e jogando-a sobre o tapete em seguida. Seus olhos dilatados de desejo se encontram por breves segundos, antes de voltarem a se beijar do ponto onde pararam em cima do sofá.

Assim como ele dera atenção aos seus mamilos, Bella decidiu retribuí-lo, movendo sua mão até a calça de Edward. Ela sabia que os garotos realmente gostavam disso, de serem tocados em suas masculinidades. James constantemente dizia isso a ela.

Edward ofegou contra os lábios dela ao sentir sua mão tocando-o onde ele crescera tão rapidamente desde que começaram a se beijar, apreciando seu toque mesmo que fosse apenas sob o tecido de sua calça.

Apenas com aquele contato, Bella percebeu de imediato que Edward não era pequeno, e imediatamente quis realmente senti-lo, sem a barreira de roupas. E como ela sempre fizera o que lhe dava vontade, sua mão deslizou para dentro da calça de Edward, que gemeu audivelmente. Edward, como qualquer garoto de quase dezoito anos com tesão, gostou daquilo, realmente gostou. E para que ela pudesse ter um pouco mais de acesso, ele decide afastar a pélvis alguns centímetros da dela.

Bella se atrapalha um pouco com o botão da calça dele ao tentar abrir, mas quando consegue, desce-a um pouco para baixo junto com a cueca. E então ela o tinha em sua mão. Edward estremece ao sentir o toque suave do polegar dela sobre a glande. E quando a mão de Bella começa a mover-se ao redor de seu pênis com movimentos lentos para cima e para baixo, Edward afasta os lábios do dela e volta a dar atenção aos seus seios, não sem antes tirar totalmente a camisa que ela vestia por sua cabeça.

Bella desce um pouco mais a calça e a cueca de Edward, até as suas pernas, que resolve livrar-se delas totalmente, tirando-as, assim como os sapatos, e fica completamente nu sobre Bella.

Mesmo com a sala pouco iluminada, Bella pôde realmente ver Edward como veio ao mundo. Ela ficou fascinada com o que via. James tinha um belo corpo, mas ele era mais musculoso do que ela gostava. Edward tinha exatamente o físico que ela apreciava em um garoto da idade deles. E quando seus olhos caíram sobre seu pênis, ela ofegou. Ele era bonito. E estava totalmente grosso e duro para ela.

Assistindo o olhar de Bella em seu membro, Edward sentiu algo despertando por dentro. Uma forte necessidade atravessando o seu corpo. Ele não sabia explicar, só sabia que precisava mais do que estavam fazendo.

Precisava vê-la. Precisava tê-la.

Deliberadamente, ele guiou as mãos até o short que Bella vestia, e olhando em seus olhos, esperou seu consentimento. Sabendo exatamente o que ele estava tentando fazer, ela levanta o quadril do sofá, dando-lhe a permissão que ele pedira. E então, lentamente, Edward começa a descer o short por suas pernas. É quando descobre que ela não usava uma calcinha. Bella o ajuda a se livrar de sua última peça de roupa, passando-a por seus pés, que no segundo seguinte se junta à pilha no chão.

Agora nus, eles tornam a se beijar, dessa vez mais lento, mas não menos intenso. Ambos sentindo como se seus corpos estivessem em chamas.

Sem nenhum controle sobre seus desejos, ambos unem suas pélvis. O pênis de Edward descansava agora entre as coxas de Bella, que abre um pouco as pernas, acomodando-o. Edward desliza o pênis entre suas dobras molhadas, deixando-a enlouquecida, e sem conseguir prolongar mais o momento, ele guia a cabeça do pênis até a entrada dela. E então entra dentro dela. Fundo.

Ambos ofegam.

Nunca antes haviam feito sexo sem proteção. Mas eles não conseguiam controlar aquilo. Bella tinha medo de perguntar e ele dissesse que não tinha um preservativo, fazendo com que não pudessem continuar o que começaram, mesmo sendo o mais prudente, assim como Edward tinha medo de perguntar se devia colocar um e ela não quisesse ir em frente quando ele dissesse que não tinha nenhum preservativo ali, apenas no carro. Então, em silêncio, decidem correr o risco, alimentando suas necessidades.

Edward saiu quase totalmente de dentro dela, e então voltou a penetrá-la profundamente, repetindo mais uma vez o movimento, e então de novo, e de novo, até encontrarem um ritmo.

Eles se beijam e se movimentam sem nenhuma pressa, respirando pesadamente enquanto seus corpos se fundiam em um só. O suor escorria por seus corpos, mas eles não estavam preocupados com isso, apenas se concentravam no prazer que compartilhavam sobre aquele sofá.

Bella não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto Edward era carinhoso no sexo, ao mesmo tempo em que Edward pensava em como ela era intensa.

Era uma experiência diferente para ambos.

E nenhum dos dois realmente queria parar, se segurando, prolongando até onde pudessem aguentar.

Mas à medida que as investidas de Edward no interior dela tornaram-se mais frenéticas, ambos sabiam que não estava tão longe de acabar.

– Você está perto? – Edward pergunta após um tempo, fazendo Bella abrir os olhos.

– Sim. – ela responde, voltando a fechá-los.

Ele intensifica os movimentos, não aguentando mais segurar. E quando percebeu que ela estava prestes a gozar, enterrou-se nela ainda mais fundo, beijando-a para conter os gemidos que saíam de sua boca quando o clímax a atingiu. Quando fora a vez dele gozar, Edward puxou-se para fora dela, derramando todo o líquido sobre sua barriga. Ele gemeu, fechando os olhos enquanto um prazer inenarrável cruzava o seu corpo como um choque elétrico.

Ele então caiu trêmulo sobre ela, sujando-se do próprio sêmen.

Ambas as respirações eram ofegantes, e aos poucos foram se acalmando. Bella correu os dedos pelas costas suadas de Edward, que respirava contra o pescoço dela sem conseguir se mexer. Ambos mergulhados em seus próprios pensamentos.

Eles estavam pensando no sexo incrível que acabaram de compartilhar.

Bella não pôde deixar de comparar o sexo com James. Era sempre tão rápido, e ela sempre tinha que chupá-lo antes do ato propriamente dito.

Edward também não pôde deixar de comparar o sexo com Lauren. Ela era tão silenciosa e passiva, dificilmente tomava iniciativa, e estava sempre tão preocupada em ser flagrada por alguém, que às vezes não atingia o clímax, o que às vezes deixava-o frustrado.

E após vários minutos permanecendo naquela posição, eles ouvem um barulho vindo do andar de cima, fazendo-os rapidamente se afastarem um do outro. Eles levantam do sofá e começam a recolher as roupas espalhadas pelo tapete.

– Vem. – Edward a chama baixinho, e eles correm nas pontas dos pés para uma espécie de armário que havia embaixo da escada.

Eles não falam nada enquanto esperam. O único som naquele cubículo é o de suas respirações. Mas minutos se passam e não ouvem mais nada. A casa continua silenciosa. Edward abre a porta e dá uma breve espiada do lado de fora, por precaução. Vendo que não há nada, ele volta para o armário.

– Não foi ninguém. – ele murmura, encontrando Bella limpando vestígios de seu gozo em sua barriga. Ele sente algo aquecendo por dentro, por saber que aquilo era dele.

– Acho melhor subirmos para nossos quartos. – Bella sussurra.

Ele assente, limpando a si mesmo, e então ambos começam a colocar de volta as roupas.

Totalmente vestidos, eles saem do armário, Bella na frente e Edward logo atrás, e silenciosamente sobem a escada em direção aos quartos.

Como o de Alice é o primeiro, Bella para na frente da porta por um segundo. E então vira-se para Edward, que está olhando para ela intensamente.

– Humm... er... foi muito bom. – ela diz, porque ela realmente não sabe o que lhe dizer naquele momento.

– Sim. Foi ótimo. – ele concorda.

– Eu... preciso entrar. – ela aponta para a porta do quarto.

– Ok. Eu vou para o meu quarto.

Eles se olham, e nenhum dos dois realmente saem do lugar.

Mais uma vez, Bella não sabe de onde vem tanta ousadia. Ela apenas dá um passo para perto dele e o beija levemente nos lábios.

Edward sorri quando o beijo termina.

– Bem... boa noite. – Bella diz.

– Boa noite, Bella.

Bella sorri um pouco tímida para a surpresa de Edward e então abre lentamente a porta do quarto de Alice, fechando-a ainda mais devagar assim que passa.

Edward suspira e passa a mão pelo cabelo. E com um enorme sorriso nos lábios ele caminha em direção ao próprio quarto.

Ele começa a tirar a roupa, pensando nos eventos da noite. Ele nunca imaginou que seria assim que esse dia terminaria. No início do _sênior year_, ele pensou que a noite do baile de formatura terminaria com ele e Lauren em um quarto de hotel em Port Angeles, transando até o dia amanhecer. Mas depois que suas respectivas cartas de admissão chegaram, ele percebeu que talvez o fim do high school não seria como esperava, especialmente nos últimos dias, quando ele havia decidido que a noite do baile seria também a noite em que terminaria o namoro. E agora ele estava ali, em seu quarto, recuperando-se do melhor sexo de sua vida. Por um segundo ele se sentiu mal por Lauren, que deveria estar nesse momento em casa, chorando, lamentando o término, enquanto Edward passara a última hora com Bella e transara com ela no sofá de sua casa.

Mas ele não conseguia se arrepender disso.

Ah, isso ele não se arrependia.

De volta ao quarto de Alice, Bella olha para a cama, onde a amiga dorme pesadamente, e corre em direção ao banheiro. Ela se olha no espelho entorpecida, vendo o maior reflexo de cabelo pós-sexo. Seu rosto estava vermelho e ela se sentia quente, muito quente. Ela não imaginava que seria assim que sua noite terminaria. Ela sabia que encontraria James com Victoria no baile, e estava preparada para quando os visse. Ela não contava, porém, que a vadia jogasse ponche no seu vestido. E o que parecia ser a noite mais frustrante e humilhante que ela já tivera em dezessete anos, acabou se tornando a noite em que tivera o melhor sexo de sua vida. Por um segundo ela se sentiu mal por Lauren, que estava naquele momento dormindo em sua casa, pensando que seu namorado estava fazendo o mesmo.

Mas ela não conseguia se arrepender disso.

Ah, isso ela não se arrependia.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocês devem estar pensando "mas essa Patti já gosta de um sécsu em primeiros capítulos, hein?" hahahahaha *levanta o dedo de culpada*<strong>  
><strong>Ah, mas era totalmente necessário nesse caso. É o que vai desencadear os acontecimentos nos próximos capítulos. <strong>  
><strong>Bem, essa fanfic será bem short, bem curtinha, não vou dizer quantos capítulos porque realmente não sei. Talvez cinco, não sei. E nos próximos terá POV Bella e POV Edward.<strong>  
><strong>Mas e aí, o que acharam? Dividam suas opiniões comigo, não sejam tímidas hahahaha. Eu fico toda curiosa com primeiros capítulos, querendo saber o que estão achando. Então me contem! Ainda mais depois de passar o dia todo terminando ela kkkk<strong>  
><strong>Bem, eu quero agradecer a minha amiga Ka, criadora das minhas capas, e essa pessoa linda que sempre me incentiva e ela escreveu tanta coisa linda sobre No Regrets, me deixando EMOcionada. E o último capítulo dessa fic quando eu postar, agradeçam totalmente a ela hahahaha<strong>  
><strong>Obrigada por tudo Ka!<strong>  
><strong>Então é que tenham curtido e até o próximo capítulo.<strong>  
><strong>E claro, Happy Valentine's Day<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Gente, fiquei tão feliz com o retorno lindo que No Regrets recebeu!**  
><strong>Seja através das reviews, do twitter, pelo ask... estou muito agradecida. <strong>  
><strong>Espero que continuem gostando do desenrolar da história. <strong>  
><strong>Agora vou deixar vocês lerem :)<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella<strong>

**.**

Sabe quando o seu subconsciente começa a enviar sinais quando você está prestes a acordar de seu sono noturno?

Então.

Eu estava meio dormindo, meio acordada, quando me mexi na cama. Virei-me para o outro lado, depois fiquei de bruços, abraçando o travesseiro. E foi quando enterrei o rosto nele que lembrei que não estava em minha casa. Não estava em meu quarto.

Mudei novamente de posição na cama, dessa vez ficando de barriga para cima, e então lentamente abri os olhos, focalizando o familiar teto cheio de adesivos de estrelas do quarto da minha melhor amiga, Alice.

Sentei-me no meio da cama, notando que estava sozinha, e me espreguicei, bocejando longamente em seguida. Senti um leve incômodo no lado esquerdo do pescoço, e então um estalo em meu cérebro fez-me lembrar o que eu fizera durante a madrugada.

_Oh meu Deus!_

Eu transei com Edward Cullen. Ninguém menos que irmão da minha amiga de hoje e sempre. E que tem uma namorada.

_Oh meu Deus!_

_Eu realmente fiz isso?_

_Como diabos vou contar a Alice?_

Levantei rapidamente da cama e me tranquei no banheiro. Precisava pensar. Olhei-me no espelho, encontrando um rosto borrado de rímel e um cabelo totalmente assanhado. Lavei o rosto e a boca, sem parar de pensar na reação de Alice quando eu lhe dissesse o que estava fazendo enquanto ela dormia.

_"__Mas que merda, Bella. Com meu irmão?"_

_"__Você transou com meu irmão na minha casa? Por quê?"_

_"__Bella, meu irmão tem namorada. Você enlouqueceu?"_

Gemi, balançando a cabeça. A última coisa que quero é que isso comprometa a minha amizade com Alice. Eu posso conviver com qualquer consequência que esse meu ato traga, menos perder minha melhor amiga.

Em três anos de amizade, nunca havia escondido nada dela. Nós sabíamos absolutamente tudo sobre a outra. Era como um pacto. Mas ao que parece, pela primeira vez, eu estava deixando de contar algo para ela.

Bom, pelo menos por enquanto.

A não ser que...

Bem, a não ser que Edward conte para ela.

Será que ele contaria?

Pelo que sei, pelo que ouço Alice falar e pelo que já presenciei, Alice e Edward não são aquele tipo de irmãos grudados, que fazem tudo juntos, mas também não são o tipo de irmãos que são praticamente inimigos. Eles são normais. Conversam, até saem juntos, claro, eles discutem vez em quando, e também tiram sarro do outro, mas não são muito confidentes no que se refere a garotos e garotas. Edward não se mete na vida amorosa da irmã, assim como ela não se mete na dele. E é por isso que algo lá no fundo me diz que ele não seria capaz de dizer a irmã sobre o que fizemos.

Talvez eu devesse procurá-lo para falarmos sobre isso...

_Minha nossa!_

Eu ainda não estou acreditando que transei com Edward.

E foi... foi tão bom!

Deslizo os dedos sobre os meus lábios e sorrio brevemente, lembrando que horas atrás eram os lábios de Edward que exploravam àquele local, no lugar dos meus dedos. Mas no segundo seguinte deixo o meu sorriso morrer.

Ele tem uma namorada e não deveríamos ter feito isso.

Mas ao mesmo tempo não consigo me arrepender do que fizemos.

Foi tão incrível, tão diferente de como era com James.

Bufo, pensando por que James não poderia ter sido como Edward. Atencioso, educado, inteligente. Talvez eu tivesse me apaixonado por ele de verdade quando começamos a namorar e ainda estivéssemos juntos hoje.

Aposto que Edward é um ótimo namorado.

Bem, tirando sua atitude dessa noite.

Eu não sei o que se passava em sua cabeça quando ele me beijou de volta, ou quando começamos a tirar as roupas e então tudo aconteceu. Talvez ele e Lauren estivessem realmente brigados, como pareceu ontem à noite no baile, o que o motivou a traí-la.

Eu realmente não sei.

Só sei que não faço ideia do que deu em nós dois.

_Oh merda!_

_Como vou encarar Edward quando encontra-lo lá embaixo, na presença de toda a sua família?_

Respiro fundo e decido entrar no chuveiro. Eu precisava pensar.

Mas quando o banho termina e me enrolo na mesma toalha que usara ontem, antes de me arrumar para o baile, eu ainda não sabia como lidaria com ele.

Como um amigo ou algo assim? Agora que fomos íntimos?

Ou será que ele acha que sou uma vadia?

Eu realmente espero que não. Porque nunca fiz isso antes.

Diabos, eu sequer tinha feito sexo com alguém até dois meses atrás, e foi mais como um ritual de último ano no _high school_ que qualquer outra coisa. Eu queria que minha primeira vez fosse aos 17 anos e com meu primeiro namorado, embora não tenha sido essa maravilha que imaginei. Como doeu! Só começou a ficar realmente melhor após a quarta vez.

Voltei para o quarto e Alice ainda não tinha aparecido. Foi quando olhei para a hora. Quase onze da manhã. Alice não era uma pessoa de dormir até tarde e devia estar na cozinha ajudando a mãe com o almoço, algo que elas sempre fazem juntas aos sábados.

Vou até minha mochila, pego um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã e visto, em seguida o jeans e uma blusa, por último calço o tênis. Penteio meu cabelo úmido e depois jogo todos os meus pertences dentro da mochila, lembrando-me que precisava pegar o meu vestido que Alice levara para a área de serviço, enquanto eu tomava banho após chegarmos do baile. Em seguida deixo o quarto.

Hesito no corredor, e então, viro a minha cabeça para o lado direito. Na direção do quarto de Edward. A porta estava fechada.

Será que ele ainda estava lá dentro? Ou no andar de baixo?

Era o que eu saberia agora.

Desço lentamente as escadas, e quando o sofá branco da sala de estar entra em meu campo de visão, sinto meu estômago vibrar. Respiro fundo, evitando olhar para ali novamente, e caminho em direção à cozinha, encontrando Esme sozinha partindo algumas maçãs sobre o balcão.

– Bella! Bom dia. – ela me cumprimenta, com o mesmo sorriso e ternura que sempre me dirige.

– Bom dia, Esme. – sorrio de volta para a mãe da minha melhor amiga, que também se tornara amiga da minha mãe.

– Dormiu bem? – ela pergunta enquanto lava as mãos.

– Sim, dormi. – eu lhe respondo, limpando a garganta. – Onde está Alice?

– Ela foi ao mercado para mim. Vou fazer torta de maçã. – ela sorri, colocando algumas xícaras sobre a mesa.

Esme sabe o efeito que sua torta de maçã causa nas pessoas. E comigo não é diferente. Eu amo tudo que ela cozinha, mas essa torta é sem dúvida o meu prato preferido feito por ela.

– Venha, sente-se. – ela puxa uma cadeira da mesa para que eu me sentasse. – Alice não deve demorar. Você e Edward são os únicos que ainda não tomaram o café da manhã. – sinto o meu estômago vibrar novamente com a menção do nome, mas dessa vez de uma maneira diferente.

– Então... Edward ainda está dormindo? – pergunto, porque não pude conter minha curiosidade, sentando-me no lugar que ela me ofereceu e coloco minha mochila na cadeira ao lado.

– Sim. Acho que ele chegou tarde da casa de Lauren. – respondeu Esme, voltando a partir as maçãs.

Se ela soubesse...

– É. Provavelmente. – engulo em seco, pegando uma torrada e a enfio rapidamente em minha boca.

– Alice me contou o que aconteceu no baile. Sinto muito que sua noite tenha terminado assim, Bella. – ela lamenta, com aquele olhar de mãe quando está preocupada.

– Tudo bem. Tirando esse episódio não foi tão ruim. – dou de ombros, enchendo uma xícara com leite e café.

Ah se ela soubesse como minha noite realmente terminou...

– Bom, eu espero que você possa encontrar um rapaz que realmente se importe com você. Tenho certeza que você vai conhecer ótimos rapazes na Califórnia. – ela sorri docemente.

– Obrigada, Esme. Mas eu não quero namorar por um tempo. Sabe, eu quero realmente me dedicar à faculdade. – digo, antes de levar a xícara à boca.

– Você está certa. – seu sorriso cresce, e então a campainha toca. – Vou atender a porta. – ela diz, deixando-me sozinha em sua cozinha.

Estava passando a geleia na minha torrada quando ouvi as vozes vindo da sala.

_"__Oi Lauren. Entre"_, ouço Esme dizer, fazendo-me congelar.

Oh, merda!

Merda!

Merda!

Levanto-me imediatamente da cadeira, e começo andar de um lado a outro da cozinha.

_"__Edward está em casa?", _Lauren pergunta com a voz tão baixa que quase não escuto.

Não ouço muito bem a resposta de Esme, mas já estou pegando a minha mochila para ir embora.

Lauren era a última pessoa que imaginava encontrar tão cedo, e tudo que eu não precisava era topar com ela e Edward juntos depois da noite passada.

Assim que chego na sala e meus olhos caem sobre ela, a primeira coisa que noto é uma caixa em suas mãos.

Puta merda!

Isso seria um presente para Edward?

Não, eu precisava dar o fora logo daqui. Não queria ficar e presenciar a namorada de Edward dando-lhe um presente sem ter noção de que foi no meio das minhas pernas que ele esteve algumas horas atrás.

Mas antes eu teria que passar pela parte mais difícil.

Falar com ela.

– Hey. – eu a cumprimento, limpando a garganta.

Nós não somos e nem nunca fomos amigas. Pouco nos falávamos na escola, tínhamos círculos de amizades diferentes. Além disso, Lauren sempre foi muito na dela, muito certinha, raramente ia a alguma festa, ou aos jogos do time de basquete. Também não me recordo de tê-la visto na casa dos Cullen alguma vez antes. Pelo que as línguas compridas de Forks dizem, seu pai era quem não a deixava sair muito. Mas ela parecia ser uma boa garota.

– Oi Bella. – ela sorri de forma gentil, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia um sorriso triste, o que me embrulhou o estômago. E não sei se era apenas impressão minha, mas seus olhos pareciam um pouco inchados.

– Bem, eu vou indo. – informo apressadamente.

– Você já vai? E perder minha torta de maçã? – Esme estreita os olhos.

– Oh, não. Lamento, Esme. Eu preciso ir com a minha mãe à Port Angeles agora. – minto, e me sinto um pouco mal por isso.

– Ah, tudo bem. Dê um abraço a Renée. Diga que ligarei para ela para marcarmos o encontro das mães de Forks do mês de junho.

– Hum... certo. – sorrio para ela, e então olho novamente para Lauren. – Er... tchau.

Após rapidamente me despedir, com a mesma velocidade caminho em direção a porta, e solto um suspiro de alívio quando Esme a fecha atrás de mim. Desço os degraus da varanda da casa dos Cullen, em seguida corro para o conforto do meu carro, que eu havia deixado na rua no dia anterior. Jogo a mochila no banco de trás e ligo o motor, dando partida.

Enquanto dirijo, sinto um pouco de culpa por Lauren, quem nem imagina o que Edward e eu fizemos sobre aquele lindo sofá branco que ela provavelmente está nesse momento sentada. Tudo bem que ele é o único comprometido, mas reconheço que fui eu quem tomou a iniciativa, que foi eu quem o beijou primeiro, e o resto foi consequência.

Mas eu não conseguia me arrepender disso.

Ah, isso eu não me arrependia.

...NR...

Depois de explicar a minha mãe o que aconteceu no baile, porque claro, ela já estava sabendo, e vê-la saindo para ir até Port Angeles, passo o restante do dia me dedicando aos serviços domésticos. Limpei a cozinha, coloquei os pratos no lava-louça e as roupas na máquina de lavar. Enquanto eu esperava as roupas, decido mudar a organização da sala. Bem, pelo menos os móveis que eu consegui mover sozinha. Meu celular não parava de tocar. Todos querendo saber como eu estava depois de ontem. E após um tempo desliguei o aparelho, porque já estava enchendo o saco. Por último, organizo o meu quarto, que estava uma bagunça desde que comecei a separar o que eu levaria para a viagem de segunda-feira.

Eu ainda estava no banho quando ouvi a voz de Alice do outro lado da porta, me informando sobre sua presença em meu quarto. Ao terminar o banho, me enrolo na toalha e saio do banheiro, encontrando-a deitada em minha cama, folheando um dos meus livros.

– Hey. Você nem me esperou mais cedo. – ela protesta, se esticando para colocar o livro de volta à prateleira.

– É. Eu precisava fazer umas coisas com a minha mãe. – minto, indo até a gaveta para pegar um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã.

– Vocês foram à Port Angeles? Por que não me chamou para ir com vocês? Eu estava precisando comprar umas coisinhas.

– Hum... eu... acabou que minha mãe foi sozinha e eu fiquei arrumando a casa, Alice. – digo, de costas para ela, enquanto me visto.

– Oh. Ok. E então, como você está? – ela pergunta, usando o mesmo tom que a mãe quando está preocupada.

Eu olho para ela e sorrio.

– Bem. – ela ergue uma sobrancelha, duvidosa. – Sério, Alice. De verdade.

– Já que você diz... – diz ela, decidindo acreditar em mim.

– E então... alguma novidade? – pergunto um pouco hesitante. Será que ela já sabe de algo sobre mim e seu irmão?

– Novidade? – ela franze a testa. – Sobre o que?

– Não sei. Estou perguntando a você. – reviro os olhos, tentando diminuir a minha tensão agindo da maneira que sou quando estamos juntas.

– Não, nenhuma. Apenas não se fala de outra coisa nessa cidade que não seja o baile.

– Falando sobre o banho de ponche que tomei, você quer dizer. – comento, terminando de me vestir.

– Também. Bem, você sabe como as coisas funcionam em Forks. – ela dá de ombros.

Sento em minha cama enquanto penteio o cabelo. Pensando. E não era sobre o baile. Eu não estava mais me importando com o ocorrido. Na verdade eu sequer havia pensado sobre isso o dia todo. Eu não consegui parar de pensar em Edward e Lauren.

Será que ele contou à namorada?

Porque a Alice, ao que tudo indica ele nada disse, ou ela já teria comentado alguma coisa. E eu também não iria tocar no assunto. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Mesmo que esconder algo dela me doesse.

Mas eu estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar sobre Edward. Quanto tempo Lauren ficou em sua casa, se ela ouviu alguma discussão, se Lauren estava no quarto de Edward ou se saíram para algum lugar. No entanto, segurei a boca e a vontade. Não estava conseguindo criar coragem.

Porém, depois de um tempo conversando em meu quarto, rindo de algumas pessoas que fizeram coisas ridículas no baile, não consegui me conter e terminei por perguntar a Alice sobre o que estava me matando. Porque se eu não perguntasse, não seria realmente eu.

– Então. Quando eu saí da sua casa mais cedo, Lauren tinha acabado de chegar. Ela ficou muito tempo? – pergunto, tentando soar como se estivesse fazendo uma pergunta qualquer.

– Lauren? Não. – ela balançou a cabeça. – Quando cheguei em casa, ela não demorou muito. Por quê?

– Por nada. – dou de ombros, mas no fundo fico tensa, tentando encontrar uma desculpa. – É que você comentou ontem no baile que eles pareciam estranhos. Eu apenas lembrei disso agora.

– Eu continuo achando que eles estão estranhos. Edward a levou para casa e voltou tão rápido quanto foi. – ela franze o cenho. – Bem, mas isso não é realmente da minha conta.

– Hum... não. Claro que não. Isso é totalmente entre eles. – concordo, e sorrio um pouco nervosa.

– É. – assente, concordando com a cabeça. – E mudando totalmente de assunto, você vai mesmo à Berkeley na segunda?

– Sim! – fico feliz quando esse assunto vem à tona. Eu estava tão ansiosa com essa viagem.

– Por que tão cedo?

– Porque esse é o melhor período para procurar apartamentos na vila universitária. Não quero deixar para última hora e acabar dividindo apartamento com uma doida psicopata.

Alice ri, mas o sorriso não atinge seus olhos.

– O que foi? – inquiro a ela.

– Eu vou sentir tanto sua falta. – ela murmura, já com olhos tomados pelas lágrimas.

– Alice, pare. Eu ainda não estou de indo de vez. – sinto minhas próprias lágrimas, mas esfrego os olhos antes que elas caiam.

– Não agora, mas da próxima vez será definitivo e só Deus sabe quando vamos nos ver de novo.

– Hey. – Eu seguro suas mãos. – Vamos poder nos falar sempre por msn, telefone, e quando pudermos, visitaremos uma a outra.

– Não será a mesma coisa. – ela lamenta.

– Eu sei. – eu assinto. Porque realmente não era.

...NR...

Depois que Alice se foi na noite anterior, eu não demorei a ir para cama. Estava cansada demais para manter meus olhos por mais tempo abertos. E quando acordei, a primeira coisa que fiz após a higiene matinal foi arrumar minha mala, pois na manhã seguinte partiria com meus pais para Berkeley, onde seria minha residência pelos próximos anos enquanto estivesse na Universidade da Califórnia.

Claro, eu me peguei pensando em Edward em alguns momentos, no que havíamos feito, e no quanto Lauren era sortuda por ter alguém que beijava e fazia sexo tão bem.

Será que Edward já transou com ela depois de mim?

Provavelmente sim. Eles eram namorados afinal.

E se foi ontem mesmo pela manhã? Depois que encontrei Lauren na casa dos Cullen?

Ou não, uma vez que Alice comentou que a cunhada não passara muito tempo em sua casa, e que seu irmão não demorou a voltar após deixar a namorada em casa.

Sinto uma vontade de me bater por ficar pensando sobre isso. A vida sexual deles, o que fazem ou deixam de fazer, não é da minha conta. Eu não sou a namorada de Edward. Lauren é.

Sacudo a cabeça, tentando jogar esses pensamentos para o lado e me focar no que estava fazendo. E funcionou por um tempo, até eu voltar a pensar em Edward e ficar me perguntando se ele estava pensando sobre o que fizemos tanto quanto eu estava.

Quando a noite chega, me encontro numa estranha inquietação. Não sei por qual motivo. Talvez fosse a minha ida à Berkeley, não sei. Só sabia que não aguentava mais ficar em casa vendo a hora passar sem nada para fazer. E antes que eu enlouquecesse meus pais por caminhar por todos os cômodos da casa, tamborilando os objetos e estalando os dedos, decido pegar o carro e dou uma volta por Forks sem destino. Eu não fazia ideia do que Alice estava fazendo. O seu celular estava desligado e eu estava um pouco hesitante em ligar para a casa dos Cullen. Melhor dizendo, eu estava hesitante em telefonar para a casa dos Cullen e ser Edward a pessoa a atender minha ligação. Ele já atendera algumas vezes o telefone quando liguei, e eu não tinha certeza se era dessa maneira que eu queria que nos falássemos após a noite do baile.

Era uma droga morar numa cidade pequena. Eu não tinha muita opção e eu realmente queria ver Alice. E após me convencer de que não havia nada de mais ir à casa dos Cullen, mesmo que isso implicasse encontrar Edward, me encho de coragem e resolvo dirigir até a casa da minha melhor amiga. Eu sempre vou lá e não é porque fiz sexo com o primogênito que agora vou deixar de ir. Eu tinha que agir naturalmente. Afinal, sou praticamente uma mulher adulta. Em três meses farei dezoito anos. Tenho que aprender a lidar com situações como essa.

Quando estaciono próximo ao meio fio da frente da linda casa branca e desço do carro, ajeito rapidamente o cabelo que estava meio esvoaçado por causa do vento, checo se há algum amassado em minha blusa e então caminho até a entrada dos Cullen, tocando a campainha quando paro na frente da porta. Segundos depois, Carlisle a abre.

– Bella, entre. – o Dr. Cullen sorri.

Sorrio para ele quando passo pela porta, notando pela primeira vez o quanto Edward se parece com o pai. Eu sabia que Alice era adotada e Edward era o único filho biológico, mas nunca antes havia realmente notado tamanha semelhança.

Agora parecia tudo tão diferente.

– Alice está no quarto, Bella. – disse Esme, sorrindo. Ela estava colocando um brinco em uma das orelhas.

Pelas roupas que o casal vestiam, acho que estavam prestes a sair.

– Estão de saída? – pergunto, porque após anos de convivência, eu havia adquirido intimidade para fazer esse tipo de pergunta.

– Sim, nós vamos a Port Angeles jantar. – ela explica, colocando agora o outro brinco.

– Legal. Espero que se divirtam. – sorrio.

Ambos me agradecem, e então Esme grita para Alice ouvir no andar de cima que já estão de saída. Quando eles saem, subo as escadas. Mas quando eu alcanço o corredor que dá para os quartos, meu coração falha uma batida quando vejo a porta do quarto de Edward aberta.

A porta do quarto de Alice está fechada. Ela estava provavelmente assistindo alguma série de tv. Coloco a mão na maçaneta e hesito diante de sua porta. Olho novamente para a porta aberta no final do corredor, e antes que a coragem vá embora tão rápido quanto chegara, meus pés me levam até o quarto de Edward.

Paro na entrada do quarto, pensando se deveria chamá-lo. Mas o quarto estava escuro e o banheiro parecia estar tão vazio quanto o cômodo. Ele não estava ali.

Frustrada, viro-me para voltar para o quarto de Alice quando então quase tenho um infarto ao dar de cara com ela.

– Alice. Que susto. – coloco a mão em cima do meu coração.

– O que você está fazendo no quarto de Edward? – ela franze a testa.

Merda!

– Eu... er... bem... eu... nada. Eu só, vi a porta aberta e... bem... eu ia dar um oi. – eu me atropelo com as palavras.

– Mas você quase nunca fala com ele.

– Sim, é. Bem, é que ele... Edward, ele... ele questionou que eu nunca falo com ele, então eu resolvi, sabe, tirar essa impressão dele. – eu rio nervosamente, desejando que ela parasse de fazer perguntas.

– Edward disse isso? Quando? – ela coloca as mãos no quadris.

– Um dia desses, na escola. E então, o que você está fazendo? Vim te tirar de casa. – sorrio, e mudo rapidamente de assunto antes que ela me pressionasse mais.

– Você não disse que precisava acordar cedo amanhã?

– Sim, mas ainda é cedo e não há nenhum problema chegar em casa às dez horas. – eu a puxo pela mão e a empurro para dentro do quarto.

– E o que você quer fazer? – inquire ela.

– Não sei. Você jantou? – indago.

– Ainda não. Que tal uma pizza?

– Não! Pizza não! – eu grito, mas logo suavizo o tom quando percebo meu deslize. – Quero dizer, eu prefiro o Ted's Burger. – sorrio.

Alice examina a minha expressão, franzindo a testa.

– Você está tão estranha, Bella. – murmura, caminhando até o closet para pegar uma roupa.

– Eu só estou um pouco nervosa. Por causa de amanhã. – minto, o que parece ser a única coisa que tenho feito desde ontem.

Eu só não podia dizer a Alice que não queria ir a única pizzaria da cidade por pertencer ao pai da namorada do seu irmão, com quem eu havia feito sexo no sofá de sua casa enquanto todos dormiam.

– Tudo bem. – ela diz, e então aponta para a cadeira de sua escrivaninha. – Você pode pegar para mim esse jeans, por favor?

.

* * *

><p><strong>Xiii... será que ela consegue guardar por mais tempo esse pequeno segredo?<strong>  
><strong>Porque está quase difícil dela guardar hahaha<strong>  
><strong>Já pensou se o Edward estivesse em seu quarto? Acho que seria o momento em que Alice descobriria, mas... <strong>  
><strong>Agora é esperar o ponto de vista do Edward. <strong>  
><strong>Gente, muito obrigada pela leitura.<strong>  
><strong>Opiniões e comentários serão bem apreciados hein? Hahaha<strong>  
><strong>Até o próximo capítulo ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Eita, demorei mas nunca deixo de postar, né verdade? hahaha**  
><strong>Espero que gostem.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Edward<strong>**  
><strong>

_Tum. Tum. Tum._

…

_Tum. Tum. Tum._

Não. Eu estou dormindo.

_Tum. Tum. Tum._

_– __Edward?_

Relutantemente abro um olho, ao ouvir a voz de Esme após as batidas.

– _Edward, querido. Você está acordado?_

_–_ Agoro estou. - grunhi com a voz rouca de sono, virando-me na cama de barriga para cima, não tendo certeza se ela ouviu.

Mas aparentemente minha mãe ouvira, uma vez que ela estava abrindo a porta do quarto e entrando.

– Desculpe acordá-lo, querido. É que Lauren está lá embaixo.

– Lauren? - franzo a testa, ajeitando o travesseiro atrás da minha cabeça.

– Sim. Edward, olha essas roupas pelo chão! - minha mãe começa a dizer, recolhendo as roupas que eu usara na noite passada.

– E ela... disse o que queria? - pergunto hesitante.

– Não, mas acho que ela trouxe algo para você.

Esfrego os olhos com as mãos, confuso. O que ela precisava falar comigo assim tão cedo?

– Não é cedo, querido. É quase meio-dia. - informa minha mãe, e então percebo que perguntei em voz alta.

– Mãe, você pode pedir para ela subir?

– Edward. Não sei se é uma boa ideia.

– Nós não vamos fazer nada, eu juro. - eu me sento na cama. - Se quiser eu deixo a porta aberta.

Ela continua me olhando, considerando.

– É só que … - eu me levanto da cama, apenas de cueca - eu tenho uma breve ideia do que ela quer falar e só queria um pouco de privacidade. - explico com sinceridade. Esme sabia como era o pai de Lauren e não a queria em meu quarto para não causar nenhum problema.

Uma vez, no nosso primeiro mês de namoro, o pai de Lauren quase a manda para um internato quando chegou em casa e nos encontrou sozinhos vendo um filme na sala. Ele dizia que sabia que eu era um bom rapaz, mas que ele não queria sua filha grávida antes dos 24 anos.

– Vocês estão bem?

– Mãe, apenas a deixe subir, ok? - peço.

Ela suspira.

– Tudo bem. Vou deixá-la subir. E não esqueça de vestir alguma roupa. - ela demanda antes de sair.

Quando fico sozinho, minha cabeça é assaltada por todo tipo de pensamento enquanto coloco uma camisa e uma bermuda. Vou rapidamente até o banheiro e jogo água em meu rosto, ainda tentando descobrir o que fizera Lauren me procurar na manhã seguinte após nosso término.

É quando me lembro de Bella. Mais especificamente, do que Bella e eu fizemos no sofá da sala.

Será que Lauren...

Não tenho tempo para completar o pensamento. Logo ouço uma leve batida na porta.

Saio um pouco receoso do banheiro e vou em direção à porta, abrindo-a.

– Ei. - ela sorri, tímida.

– Ei. - sorrio de volta, avaliando-a. Ela não parecia diferente de quando a deixei em casa depois que saímos do baile. Seus olhos ainda mantinham aquela aparência de quem havia chorado.

Eu não me arrependo da decisão, mas o fato não impede que eu me sinta incomodado por de alguma forma ser o responsável por suas lágrimas.

– Er... entre. - dou um passo para trás, permitindo espaço para ela entrar.

Ela assente com a cabeça, passando por mim com uma caixa na mão.

Lauren olha ao redor do quarto. Talvez verificando se havia algo de diferente da última vez que ela esteve aqui, que também não foram muitas.

– Você quer sentar? - eu pergunto, colocando as minhas mãos nos bolsos da bermuda.

Ela olha para mim.

– Hm... não. Eu não pretendo demorar. Além do mais, seus pais podem não gostar de ficarmos aqui sozinhos.

– Minha mãe sabe que você está aqui, além do mais, a porta está aberta. - eu aponto para a porta com um gesto de cabeça.

Por um instante pensei que não é como se fossemos fazer alguma coisa, pois não somos mais um casal, é quando sou novamente assaltado pela imagem de Bella, que não é minha namorada ou coisa parecida e mesmo assim nós transamos na noite passada. Melhor dizendo, nesta madrugada. E foi naquele momento também que lembrei que ela estava aqui, nessa casa. No quarto da minha irmã, que ficava do outro lado do corredor.

Será que ela já estava acordada?

Será que ela contou a Alice o que nós fizemos?

– Edward?

Meus pensamentos são interpelados pela voz de Lauren.

– Sim?

– Você parecia bem distante agora.

– Me desculpe. Eu só pensei... - eu me interrompo. - bem, em nada. Você dizia...

– Eu só queria te dar isto aqui. - Lauren estende os braços e me entrega a caixa que está em suas mãos. - Eu pretendia te dar apenas no dia do seu aniversário, mas já que nós... bem, como você vai para Nova York e eu não sei se você estará por aqui, resolvi me antecipar. - ela dá de ombros. - Não é grande coisa. Só algo que achei que você fosse gostar. - ela sorri.

A verdade é que eu não gostei muito quando vi. Quero dizer, é uma camisa do Denver Nuggets, time de basquete do Colorado, que eu particularmente nutro uma antipatia. Mas, claro, não digo isso a Lauren, que provavelmente havia comprado a camisa quando visitou o estado com seus pais há alguns dias. Aprecio sua boa intenção.

– Obrigado, Lauren. Mesmo. Mas não precisava se incomodar. - eu sorrio para ela gentilmente, colocando a camisa de volta para a embalagem.

– Não foi um incômodo. - ela sorri novamente, enquanto eu coloco a caixa sobre minha cama. - Bom, eu preciso ir. Meu pai não sabe que estou aqui e a minha mãe pediu que eu não demorasse.

Eu a olho por um momento e penso por que ela não poderia ser um pouco como as outras garotas da escola. Como Bella, por exemplo. Menos certinha e mais adolescente, que não tivesse tanto medo dos pais e se permitisse a fazer coisas que jovens da nossa idade fazem. Talvez, quem sabe, eu tivesse lutado pelo nosso relacionamento.

– Você está de carro? - pergunto.

– Não. - ela balança a cabeça. - Vim andando.

– Eu levo você. - eu digo e me arrependo no segundo seguinte ao vê-la abrir um amplo sorriso. Não quero que ela pense que isso significa alguma coisa. Nós não vamos voltar.

Nós saímos do quarto, Lauren na frente e eu logo atrás, quando então sinto uma palpitação ao dar de cara com a porta do quarto de Alice. Mas não é o momento para encontrar Bella. Não enquanto Lauren estiver aqui. Desço apressado as escadas, querendo levá-la o quanto antes para casa.

Minha mente é invadida por imagens desta madrugada quando meus olhos caem sobre o sofá. Bella e eu nos beijando, eu a empurrando para o sofá, nós nos tocando, tirando nossas roupas, transando...

– Vão sair? - pergunta Alice, tirando-me do devaneio, vindo da cozinha seguida da minha mãe.

– Vou levar Lauren para casa. - digo, esperando Bella surgir atrás delas.

Mas isso não acontece. Lauren se despede e nós saímos antes que eu veja Bella em algum canto da casa.

Será que ela ainda estava dormindo? Se já havia ido embora?

O percurso até a casa de Lauren é feito em silêncio. Mas não sufocante como fora quando a levei após o baile, após nossa conversa. Pelo menos para mim. Talvez porque minha mente estava totalmente cheia de pensamentos que nada tinham a ver com meu relacionamento com Lauren, mas sobre Bella.

É difícil dizer o que realmente nos levou a tal ponto. Em um momento estávamos conversando e no seguinte fomos dominados por uma inexplicável luxúria, que começou com um simples beijo, terminando com o meu pênis dentro dela.

Quando paro na frente da casa de Lauren, agradeço mais uma vez pela camisa. Percebo que ela esperava que eu dissesse mais coisas. Ela se despede com uma expressão triste no rosto e abre a porta do carro, saindo.

Faço o caminho de volta para casa ainda mais rápido que foi a ida. Entro na cozinha para pegar um copo de água, encontrando mais uma vez apenas minha mãe e Alice. Bella realmente já deve ter voltado para casa.

Quando subo de volta para o quarto, não consigo evitar a vontade de checar o quarto de Alice apenas para ter certeza. Mas o quarto estava vazio. Olho para o mural de fotos da minha irmã no canto da parede, que esteve sempre ali há tantos e nunca parei para prestar atenção, e observo as dezenas de fotos que há dela e Bella ao longo desses três anos que moramos em Forks.

Bella é tão linda. Sempre foi.

Claro, eu já havia notado isso há muito tempo. Desde que eu a vi a primeira vez, quando Alice a trouxe aqui pra casa para fazer um trabalho da escola, no nosso primeiro mês na cidade. Eu gostava ainda mais das vezes que ela chegava com roupas mais curtas, deixando as pernas à mostra. Mas apesar disso, não havia esse tipo de interesse nela. Eu sequer imaginei beijá-la. Talvez porque ela fosse a melhor amiga da minha irmã, não sei. E depois Lauren entrou na minha vida. Não entendo por que agora.

Saio do quarto de Alice antes que ela me veja e vou para o meu quarto.

Depois de um longo banho, desço para o almoço. Minha mãe e Alice em algum momento começaram a falar sobre a noite de ontem, com minha mãe me parabenizando por ter sido escolhido o rei do baile, e claro, não deixaram de mencionar o incidente com Bella. Alice dizia o quanto execrava James, mas isso era uma coisa que eu já a ouvira exprimir antes, um tempo depois que Bella começou a namorá-lo.

Não pude deixar de concordar internamente com Alice. James era idiota, arrogante, de difícil temperamento e pouco confiável, e que sempre se safava de complicações por pertencer a uma influente família de políticos. Nós ainda o tolerávamos no time de basquete porque infelizmente ele era um ótimo atleta. Na escola, muitas garotas eram deslumbradas por ele, mas James sempre expressou não querer se envolver seriamente com nenhuma delas, dizendo que seu interesse era apenas se divertir com elas. Por isso a notícia de que ele e Bella estavam namorando surpreendeu a todos na época.

Após o almoço, Jasper, Jacob, Tyler, Paul e eu saíamos de Forks em meu carro com destino a Port Angeles para uma exibição de carros antigos num museu de antiguidades da cidade, algo que havíamos combinado de ir há alguns dias. Antes de voltarmos fizemos uma parada para jantar e retornamos à Forks quando já se passava das dez da noite. Deixei os meus amigos em suas respectivas casas, para então pegar o caminho à minha. Eu só tinha me dado conta que passava pela rua em que Bella morava quando passei pela casa dos Carter, que ficava na mesma rua, que era o quarteirão próximo à casa de Tanya, onde eu havia deixado Jacob. Quando passo pela frente da casa dos Swan, percebo que há apenas uma luz acesa, provavelmente a da sala. Me pego pensando se Bella estaria em casa, se já estaria dormindo.

Eu estava tão cansado àquela altura que assim que chego em minha casa, subo para o meu quarto e apago em um sono pesado em sem sonhos. Acordo apenas às oito da manhã seguinte, mas apesar de cedo não me sinto cansado como estava me sentindo ontem.

Após um banho rápido, desço para o café da manhã, encontrando Alice esparramada no sofá lendo uma revista.

– Você acordada tão cedo numa manhã de domingo? - eu a provoco quando alcanço o último degrau da escada.

– Você sabe, as pessoas costumam acordar cedo quando dormem cedo na noite anterior. E a mesma pergunta serve pra você. - ela responde, sem tirar os olhos da revista.

– Não sei. Perdi o sono. - digo, sentando-me ao lado dela, pensando no que eu fizera da última vez que estive nesse sofá.

– E como foi em Port Angeles? Não vi a hora que você chegou. - ela pergunta, dessa vez tirando a revista da frente dos olhos e então olha para mim.

– Foi legal. Jacob ficou interessado em comprar um dos carros, mas eles não estavam à venda. Nós chegamos por volta das dez.

– E Jasper, perguntou por mim? - ela pergunta, colocando em seguida os pés sobre minha perna.

– Sim, Alice. - reviro os olhos. Eu não entendia por que ela não o namorava. Era tão óbvio que ela sentia o mesmo por ele. Eu sabia que eles ficavam vez em quando e que Jasper já a pedira em namoro mais de uma vez, mas Alice evitava compromisso por temer uma separação após a formatura.

– Senti falta dele. - ela diz, suspirando. - E vocês vão sair hoje de novo e vou ficar mais uma noite sem companhia.

Eu a olho, quando então suas palavras me fazem lembrar que Bella costuma gastar horas na nossa casa quase todo final de semana, que ela também já havia dormido aqui muitas vezes, geralmente nas sextas ou sábados, quando não é Alice quem vai para a casa dos Swan. Elas eram tipo inseparáveis. Sinto então surgir uma pontada de ansiedade.

Limpo a garganta.

– E o que aconteceu com a sua melhor amiga? Vocês não têm nada pra fazer hoje?

– Bella viaja amanhã. Ela tem coisas a organizar, malas para arrumar. - ela bufa.

– É? - de repente estou curioso. - Para onde ela está indo?

– Berkeley.

– Ela já está indo embora para Berkeley? - pergunto com a voz um pouco alta, surpreso.

– Não. Ela só está indo conhecer o campus, a cidade.

– Humm. - murmuro pensativo. Será que ela ficaria por lá muito tempo?

– E você e Lauren? - pergunta Alice, recuperando minha atenção. - Já sabem como farão quando forem embora?

– Nós ainda não conversamos sobre isso. - minto para Alice e então me levanto antes que ela me fizesse mais perguntas. Odiava ter que mentir.

– Como não? Vocês não têm muito tempo. - ela diz, se sentando no sofá.

– Eu sei. Nós vamos conversar. E então, já tomou o café?

…...NR...

Passei o restante do dia em meu quarto, vendo filmes, documentários, ouvindo os Cds das minhas bandas preferidas, tentando pensar em algo que não fosse Bella, mas falhando. Eu queria saber o que ela estava pensando, como agiríamos em torno do outro depois do que aconteceu. Mas ela não apareceu em nenhum momento.

No final da tarde, fui com meus amigos ao Clube do Boliche. Depois de uma série de partidas, onde fui o maior pontuador, seguimos para a casa de Tyler, onde bebemos algumas cervejas e conversamos sobre nossa futura vida fora de Forks. Apenas Jacob ficaria, por causa do pai paraplégico, além disso ele tinha Tanya, que tinha repetido de ano quando passou oito meses morando no Japão com a mãe e ainda teria um ano de Forks High School pela frente.

Eu não era de beber muito e sabia até onde ia o meu limite. Quando senti que era hora de parar, parei. Jacob avisou que estava indo embora, que Tanya estava esperando-o em casa. Ele apontou o dedo do meio e riu quando Tyler e Paul o chamaram de dominado. Foi quando percebi que não tinha mais casa da namorada para ir. Como que adivinhando os meus pensamentos, Jasper perguntou se eu não veria Lauren. Desconversei, dizendo que nós não nos veríamos hoje e disse para eles que estava indo para casa, que não tinha dormido direito nos últimos dias. Me despedi dos meus amigos e fui até o meu carro.

Na verdade, eu não queria ir para casa. Não em primeiro lugar. Eu já estava me sentindo frustrado que por dois dias inteiros eu ainda não tinha visto Bella. E depois do que Alice contara mais cedo, eu precisava muito vê-la, falar com ela.

E quando liguei o motor e pus o carro em movimento, tinha uma breve ideia para onde eu estava conduzindo.

Quando chego à esquina, desacelero o carro e vou seguindo devagar pela rua arborizada e tranquila. Talvez foi a cerveja, não sei, sinto meus dedos suando ao segurar o volante. Por que estava começando a ficar nervoso? Eu nunca me senti assim.

Paro o carro quase na frente da casa branca e bonita, de telhado cinza, dos Swan. Há mais luzes acesas que ontem à noite e a viatura do chefe está estacionada na entrada. Além de chefe de polícia, Charlie Swan era um respeitado advogado, e o meu pai dizia que ele pretendia deixar a chefia para tornar-se juiz.

Eu ainda não sei o que estou fazendo, mas não saio do carro. Fico olhando para casa, enquanto os minutos passam. Cogito ir até lá, bater na porta e pedir para falar com Bella. Mas o que eu teria para falar?

"Ei, Bella. Eu estava passando por aqui e decidi parar para dar um oi".

"Oi. Eu estava aqui perto, então passei pela frente da sua casa. Como você está?".

"Ei, Bella. Eu não vi mais você depois que nós..."

Balancei a cabeça.

Todos pareciam apenas pretextos patéticos.

E antes que eu fosse pego espreitando a casa do chefe, ligo o carro e tomo o meu caminho para casa.

Depois de guardar o volvo na garagem, entro na casa, encontrando-a vazia e silenciosa. Eu sabia que meus pais estariam em Port Angeles, mas achei que Alice estaria em casa. Preparo um sanduíche na cozinha e pego uma coca-cola na geladeira. Estou na metade da escada quando ouço um carro parando na frente de casa, mas quando desço os degraus para ver quem havia chegado, o som do motor indicava que o carro estava indo embora.

Olho pela janela e vejo Alice caminhando em direção à entrada, quando dou uma mordida no sanduíche enquanto a espero entrar.

– Eu pensei ter escutado você dizendo que não tinha companhia. - eu digo quando ela passa pela porta.

– Edward! Que susto! - ela fecha a porta, colocando uma mão sobre o peito. Eu rio, dando um gole na minha coca. - Sim, eu não tinha. Mas Bella passou por aqui e fomos ao Ted's burger.

Quase engasgo com a coca.

– Bella? Você e Bella?

– Sim. Eu e Bella. Por quê?

– Foi ela quem te deixou em casa agora? - pergunto quase aturdido. Não podia ser.

– Sim. Por quê? - ela franze a testa.

– Nada. Por nada. - eu tento disfarçar, sorrindo. - Só perguntei. À propósito, Jasper perguntou por você. - levo a conversa para esse lado porque sabia que isso distrairia Alice.

– E o que você disse? - ela sorriu.

– Alice, você não devia fazê-lo esperar. - digo e dou-lhe as costas, tornando a subir as escadas.

– Você não sabe nada sobre a gente. - ela diz.

– Ok. - continuo subindo.

– Ei, Edward?

– Sim?

– Você alguma vez conversou com Bella sobre ela quase nunca falar com você?

Eu paro, me virando para olhar para Alice.

– Eu? - pergunto com a testa franzida. - Não. Por quê?

Ela me olha por um longo segundo, então o canto dos seus lábios se contraem em um sorriso.

– Nada. - ela balança a cabeça. - Nada. Acho que foi outra pessoa.

Assinto com a cabeça, sem entender nada, voltando a subir as escadas.

E esse foi mais um dia sem ver Bella.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ounch. Que desencontro.<strong>  
><strong>Será que Bella irá embora e eles não vão conseguir se ver?<strong>  
><strong>Vamos ver.<strong>  
><strong>E sobre o Edward, o que acharam das reações e dos pensamentos dele?<strong>  
><strong>Review-me!<strong>

**Beijos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esse capítulo foi uma confusão. Escrevi todo em terceira pessoa, mas depois decidi manter o pov de um, pov de outro, então mudei tudo para POV Bella. Foi cansativo, mas aí está.**

**Espero que gostem ;)**

.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella<strong>

.

Deitei em minha cama aquela noite sentindo-me frustrada. Não encontrara Edward em nenhum momento daquele fim de semana. Minha esperança era vê-lo quando fui à procura de Alice, mas ele não estava em casa. Apesar de querer muito, consegui conter a vontade de perguntar à minha amiga pelo irmão durante toda a noite, afinal, Alice não era nada boba e já estava percebendo que eu estava um pouco estranha. Estava começando a me arrepender de ter saído da casa dos Cullens no sábado de manhã tão depressa. Claro, temia não saber como agir em torno de Edward diante de sua família, além disso havia Lauren. Mas agora eu viajaria na manhã seguinte e não o veria por dias.

No entanto, quando acordei cedo na manhã de segunda-feira, minha frustração fora substituída por um misto de ansiedade e excitação. Estava bastante animada com a perspectiva da nova vida em Berkeley, Califórnia. Não sou ingrata, gostava de Forks, afinal, foi onde nasci, cresci, fiz amizades, conheci Alice, fui feliz, mas odiava as limitações da pequena cidade. Agora seria diferente. Responsabilidades, estudar, e claro, trabalhar. Procurar emprego seria uma das primeiras coisas que eu faria quando me mudasse.

Se dependesse de Charlie, trabalharia apenas quando estivesse formada. Não éramos considerados ricos, mas vivíamos financeiramente tranquilos. Meus pais tinham condições de me sustentar e sou muito grata por isso. Mas eu tenho esse desejo de ter meu próprio dinheiro, para fazer e comprar o que quisesse, sem ter que pedir ou justificar, e assim deixaria que meus pais se preocupassem apenas com meus estudos e o aluguel do apartamento.

Após um breve café da manhã, pegamos nossa bagagem e deixamos Forks por volta das 8 da manhã. Enviei uma mensagem de texto para o celular de Alice avisando que estávamos partindo, mas ela não respondeu de imediato, apenas quando chegamos à Port Angeles depois de uma hora de carro, onde de lá pegaríamos um pequeno avião até Seattle. Respondi de volta a mensagem dela, prometendo ligar quando chegássemos no hotel. Após uma hora de voo, desembarcamos no Aeroporto Sea-Tac, para aproximadamente mais 2 horas de voo até San Francisco. Como o próximo voo para Oakland seria apenas à noite, optamos por alugar um carro, onde gastamos um pouco mais de uma hora e meia até finalmente chegarmos ao nosso destino, Berkeley.

Era quase final de tarde quando chegamos ao hotel e o azul do céu ainda se estendia azul e límpido. A cidade era exatamente como imaginava, aquele clima universitário, vários fast foods, restaurantes, cafeterias, livrarias. Não havia, porém, muitos estudantes na cidade, pois a maioria encontrava-se de férias e provavelmente haviam ido para suas terras natais.

Após nos acomodarmos em nossos quartos, deitei-me na cama, cansada de passar o dia inteiro sentada entre carros e aviões, em seguida liguei para Alice.

– _E então, já se sente vivendo o Woodstock? As pessoas se cumprimentam dizendo 'paz e amor'?_

– Alice – eu ri –, não estamos no final da década de 60 e só tive contato com os funcionários do hotel até agora, e não, eles não me cumprimentaram com 'paz e amor'.

– _Que pena. _– ela ri. _– Vocês acabaram de chegar?_

– Para meu alívio sim. Estou no quarto do hotel, esticando as pernas.

– _E os seus pais?_

– No quarto ao lado. Foram tirar um descanso antes de sairmos para jantar.

– _Descanso? Isso é o que eles dizem. _– ela ri.

– Certo, Alice. Não quero saber o que meus pais estão fazendo. – faço uma careta, quando então ouço mais vozes do outro lado da linha. – E você? Está em casa?

– _Não, estou em Port Angeles. Numa farmácia._

– Numa farmácia em Port Angeles? Por quê? – pergunto confusa.

– _Espera um minuto._ – Alice diz. Após alguns segundos ela retorna à linha, parecendo estar em um local mais silencioso. – _Tanya me pediu para vir com ela. Bem, para comprar um teste de farmácia. Você sabe que algo assim em Forks em poucos minutos toda a cidade fica sabendo._

– Oh meu deus! – sussurro em estado de choque. – Ela está grávida?

– _É o que vamos saber quando voltarmos._

– E Jacob? – pergunto.

– _Ela não contou nada a ele. Tanya prefere ter certeza._

– Claro, claro. – concordo, ainda um pouco surpresa com a possibilidade.

Alice coloca Tanya na linha e nós conversamos durante alguns minutos enquanto Alice dirigia de volta para Forks. Quando encerramos a chamada, fico imaginando Tanya, que acabara de fazer dezoito anos, grávida de Jacob. Ela ainda tinha um ano de _High School_, por ter perdido quase todo o ano letivo quando passou oito meses cuidando da mãe doente no Japão, retornando à cidade há um pouco mais de três meses, onde morava com a irmã mais velha. Ficar grávida agora não parece um bom momento. Se fosse comigo, eu provavelmente estaria surtando.

Penso na primeira e única vez que fiz sexo sem camisinha. Com Edward. Eu não tinha pensado nele nessas últimas horas, mas foi impossível não lembrar daquela noite neste momento. Eu nunca tinha feito sexo sem camisinha com James, nunca. Sempre o obriguei a usar. E a primeira vez que faço sexo com alguém diferente dele, deixo passar esse detalhe importante. Mas, de alguma maneira, eu não estava preocupada. Não acho que Edward possa ter doenças venéreas e muito menos estou grávida. Ele havia gozado fora.

Só percebi que havia cochilado quando ouço o meu celular tocando. Era Alice.

– _Negativo!_

Solto um suspiro de alívio.

Alerto Tanya para ser mais cuidadosa e não esquecer de tomar as pílulas, depois volto a falar com Alice, contando-lhe os planos para os próximos dias, até retornarmos para casa na sexta-feira.

Sinto orgulho de mim mesma por não ter tido vontade de saber sobre Edward.

Quando eu voltar, seja o que for.

**...NR...**

Na manhã seguinte, finalmente meus pés pisavam a Universidade da Califórnia de Berkeley. O campus era enorme e ainda mais incrível do que imaginei, tão bonito quanto as fotos mostravam. O local era cercado por bosques e lindas paisagens. Havia muitas árvores, os jardins e os prédios eram bem conservados, e eu já podia me ver sentada naquela grama para estudos ao ar livre ou fazendo um piquenique. Há uma torre com um relógio no topo, onde mais tarde soubemos que as pessoas podiam subir e ter uma vista de toda a cidade. Quase não acreditei quando vi que havia também um campo de golfe.

Passamos o dia conhecendo toda a área, passando pelas principais bibliotecas, museus e o Jardim Botânico. Minha mãe ficou maravilhada com a cozinha orgânica do restaurante Chez Panisse, além de toda a história sobre o movimento hippie. Meu pai apenas observava tudo fazendo poucos comentários. Pegamos uma lista com sugestões de moradias com um dos funcionários, mas como já havíamos passado praticamente todo o dia no campus, deixamos para o dia seguinte.

E após dois dias inteiros na incessante busca por um local que agradasse meus pais, uma vez que eles não queriam que eu vivesse em dormitórios que mais pareciam albergues, ou convivendo com revolucionários e maconheiros, encontramos um apartamento pequeno mas aconchegante na Vila Universitária. Eram prédios de apenas três andares numa área residencial no campus onde todos que viviam ali tinham alguma ligação com a universidade, em sua maioria estudantes. Eu não tive muita informação da garota que iria dividir o apartamento comigo, apenas soube que ela se chamava Rosalie Hale e tinha dezoito anos.

A sexta-feira deveria ser nosso último dia na Cailfórnia. O plano era passar o dia conhecendo Oakland e San Francisco, em seguida pegaríamos um voo noturno de volta à Forks. Mas meus pais decidiram que queriam ficar até o domingo e conhecer as duas cidades com mais calma. Claro que não gostei disso, queria voltar para casa, passar o tempo que restava com meus amigos, antes de partirmos de vez. Sem falar que dentro de alguns dias viajaria com minha mãe para a Flórida, passar duas semanas na casa dos meus avós maternos. A situação era ainda mais desesperadora quando Alice me lembrou da festa que haveria neste sábado na casa de Mike Newton. Toda Forks High School estaria lá. Menos eu, pelo que parecia.

Passei o sábado emburrada, não achando nada de atraente em San Francisco. Eu não parava de pensar na festa que aconteceria mais tarde e eu não iria por estar há quilômetros de distância. Não ajudou em nada quando Alice mencionou que ela iria de carona com Edward. Talvez, se eu estivesse em Forks, também estaria pegando essa carona. Talvez a essa altura já teríamos conversado sobre aquela noite. Talvez, depois de bebermos bastante, transaríamos de novo.

Deus, Bella! Ele tem namorada!

À noite, no hotel, avisei aos meus pais que não queria sair para jantar, que deitaria cedo. Eu não queria saber por Alice ou por quem quer que seja que a festa estava sendo incrível, então desliguei o celular e fiquei vendo TV por um tempo, mas logo desliguei e tentei me concentrar na leitura de um livro que havia trazido. A história até era interessante, envolvendo sequestro e síndrome de Estocolmo, mas a verdade era que eu não estava realmente conseguindo me focar. Joguei o livro de lado e deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro, tentando imaginar o que as pessoas na festa estariam fazendo.

Em algum momento dormi e acordei no meio da madrugada. Por curiosidade, liguei o celular, pois tinha certeza que encontraria ligações perdidas e mensagens das minhas amigas. E lá estavam. A maioria era de Alice, que contava quem estava ficando com quem, quem entrou no quarto com quem, quem estava embriagado, quem pagara mico, e meu coração ficou todo acelerado quando ela disse que todo mundo perguntou por mim, inclusive Edward.

Não sei o que dera em mim. Era quase 3 da manhã e eu estava naquele momento ligando para Alice. Mas para minha frustração ela não atendeu. Liguei outra vez e nada. Então decidi deixar uma mensagem pedindo para que me ligasse de volta, que eu estava acordada. Mas ela também não respondeu.

Não consegui mais dormir. Fiquei deitada na escuridão total do meu quarto de hotel, sob as cobertas, imaginando como exatamente Edward perguntara por mim. Se ele soara casual e estava apenas querendo saber se eu iria à festa ou se parecia realmente interessado em saber sobre mim. Tinha evitado pensar nele durante toda a semana, mas de repente eu estava tomada por memórias do que havíamos feito há uma semana. O seu toque, o seu cheiro, suas mãos, os seus lábios, o seu corpo. Minha pele formigava inteira só com as lembranças. Sei que era errado, ele tinha namorada, mas eu não conseguia fazer parar a vontade dentro de mim que queria fazer tudo novamente.

Peguei no sono provavelmente quando o dia amanhecera. Acordei com batidas na porta. Levantei-me sonolenta e a abri, não me importando com o cabelo emaranhado e o rosto amassado, encontrando do outro lado minha mãe, que disse ter ligado várias vezes para o telefone do quarto e no meu celular e como não atendi ficou preocupada. Combinei de encontrar com ela e meu pai em meia hora no salão para o café da manhã.

Antes de entrar no chuveiro, chequei o celular e encontrei uma chamada não atendida e uma mensagem de texto de Alice. Ela dizia que já sabia que eu iria desligar o celular para não saber sobre a festa – nos conhecíamos tão bem –, perguntou o que aconteceu para eu estar acordada às 3 da manhã, que ela havia apagado na cama quando chegou da casa de Mike Newton, terminando a mensagem pedindo para ligar para ela imediatamente. Respondi alegando insônia, avisando que ligaria para ela depois do café com meus pais.

Aproveitei os poucos minutos que tinha antes de sairmos do hotel e liguei para minha melhor amiga.

– _Finalmente. _

– E não tenho muito tempo. Nós vamos deixar agora o hotel e andar mais um pouco pela cidade antes de irmos para o aeroporto.

– _Certo. Olha, não quero te fazer inveja, mas foi 'a festa'!_

- Você já está me fazendo. – murmuro com azedume.

– _Eu quase transei com Jasper._ – ela diz quase sussurrando.

– Oh! – eu me sento na cama. – Me conte tudo! Como assim quase?

– _É, ele me deixou em casa quando saímos da festa, mas antes, nós, demos uns amassos no carro dele_. – ela ri.

– Espera. Você não tinha ido com Edward? – pergunto quando lembro desse detalhe.

– _Sim, mas Edward foi embora cedo._

– Ah. – murmuro, tentando não parecer desapontada. Provavelmente por causa de Lauren, que não frequentava essas festas. – Mas me conta sobre esses amassos. Qual foi o grau de intensidade? – pergunto com um pouco mais de entusiasmo.

– _Mãos ali, boca aqui, eu fiquei praticamente nua, mas Jasper foi o primeiro a lembrar que tínhamos bebido e que não era assim que ele queria que perdêssemos a virgindade. _– ela suspira.

– Ele foi sensato. – observo.

– _Eu sei._ _E isso só me deixa ainda mais apaixonada por ele._

– Alie, você sabe que Jasper é louco por você e espera uma atitude da sua parte há mais de um ano. Você o tem na mão, mas não espere que isso dure a vida inteira. Ele está indo para Harvard e lá não é a Forks High School, onde todas as garotas sabiam sobre esse relacionamento não-oficial de vocês. Logo vai aparecer uma garota que...

– _Eu decidi conversar com ele hoje à noite._ – ela me interrompe.

– E...?

– _E aí que vou aceitar o pedido de namoro que ele fez há mais de um ano._

– Finalmente! – grito. Alice ri.

– _Acho que é o momento. Se o destino fez com fôssemos admitidos em universidades que ficavam a menos de duas horas um do outro, é porque temos que ficar juntos. _

Estava dizendo a ela o quanto isso era fofo quando ouço a batida na porta.

– Bella, vamos. Está na hora.

– Alie, tenho que ir. Minha mãe está na porta. Mando uma mensagem quando chegarmos em Forks.

– _Ok_. _Tenham um ótimo voo._

Nos despedimos, em seguida pego minha bagagem, verificando se não havia esquecido nada. Depois pego a chave e saio do quarto.

Passamos mais algumas horas em San Francisco. Não estou num péssimo humor como ontem, talvez porque já estávamos indo embora, ou porque dessa vez estava realmente apreciando o passeio. A cidade era interessante e a ponte Golden Gate era incrível de perto.

**...NR...**

Não sei exatamente a hora que chegamos em Forks. Ainda estava escuro, mas sabia que logo seria manhã. Só sei que o sono havia me consumido totalmente. Estava esgotada, querendo somente minha cama.

Acordei quase meio-dia daquela segunda-feira. Arrastei-me até o banheiro e lavei o rosto. Prendi no alto o cabelo e abri a mochila para pegar o celular. Li a última mensagem que Alice mandara aquela manhã, dizendo que seu namoro com Jasper agora era oficial e que ligara aqui para casa, mas meu pai havia lhe dito que eu estava dormindo. Ela também dizia que estava vindo me buscar para almoçar em sua casa.

Fiquei um pouco apreensiva e animada com a perspectiva de encontrar Edward.

Após uma rápida resposta para Alice, rumei de volta ao banheiro para tomar banho. Enquanto escolhia uma roupa, ensaiava o que falar quando o visse, como agir perto dele diante da sua família. Será que ele vai fazer de conta que nada aconteceu entre a gente?

Bem, isso eu só saberia dentro de poucos minutos.

Alice chegou quando eu terminava de secar o cabelo. Pedi que me contasse tudo sobre a conversa com Jasper, sobre a festa, e continuamos o assunto durante o caminho até sua casa. Quando Alice parou o carro na frente da casa dos Cullen, minhas mãos começaram a suar. Provavelmente a minha testa estava agora suando quando subimos os degraus que dava para a varanda, e talvez o meu pescoço quando Alice abriu a porta. Ela gritou pela mãe, que saía da cozinha com um enorme sorriso e me abraçou em seguida, dizendo que a pizza que fizera para o almoço já estava saindo.

Quando estou ajudando Alice a arrumar a mesa, acho estranho ela ter colocado apenas três pratos.

– Só três pratos? – pergunto, colocando os talheres.

– Ah, sim. Não disse a você. Meu pai precisou ir a uma conferência importante em Connecticut e Edward foi para Nova York. Eles viajaram ontem bem cedo. Só estamos eu e minha mãe em casa. – ela sorri, voltando para cozinha.

O sabor da decepção é imediato e inesperado.

Ele já foi embora para Nova York?

**...NR...**

A semana passou, a única coisa que ouvi sobre Edward é que ele estaria completando dezoito anos nos próximos dias, em 20 de junho, e que toda sua família, além de Jasper e Tyler, estariam indo para Nova York passar a data com ele. Eu já não sentia aquela ansiedade de dias atrás. Talvez por já ter passado quase duas semanas que Edward e eu transamos, ou por parecer que fui a única a dar tanta importância àquela noite.

Decido fazer o mesmo que Edward parecia estar fazendo, viver a minha vida. Seguir em frente e lidar como se aquela noite não fora grande coisa.

NR

Alice tinha voltado de Nova York há dois dias quando minha mãe e eu voamos para a Flórida, visitar meus avós. Nós ficaríamos quinze dias, mas acabamos ficando vinte. Não vou dizer que foi ruim, porque não foi. Eu adorava os meus avós e estava realmente com saudades, não os via há quase dois anos. Além disso, adorava passar as férias lá. Tinha algumas amizades como a Colleen, Tammara e mais uma Jessica. No último ano, Alice tinha vindo conosco, inclusive Charlie, que não pode vir esse ano.

Quando voltamos para Forks, a família Cullen havia partido para Boston, para passarem alguns dias com os parentes que eles ainda tinham por lá. Em seguida seguiriam para Hannover, em New Hampshire, onde Alice passaria os próximos anos quando fosse para Dartmouth. Aqui restavam poucos amigos. A maioria já havia ido embora ou estavam passando as férias em outros lugares. Minhas companhias eram Jessica, da minha sala de aula, e Jacob e Tanya.

Agosto chegou e o meu dia de ir embora de Forks estava cada vez mais próximo. O que de um modo estranho me entristecia e ao mesmo me deixava animada. Sentia um frio na barriga com a mudança, mas ao mesmo tempo estava excitada com a nova vida. Sei que sentiria falta dos meus pais, de Alice e dos outros amigos, mas era isso que implicava a vida adulta. Cidade nova, novos amigos, nova rotina. E eu estava ansiando por isso.

Alice já estava de volta à Forks, e assim como eu, estava animadíssima com o ingresso à universidade. Sua felicidade também era fruto do seu relacionamento com Jasper, que ia muito bem. Mas não, eles ainda não haviam feito sexo.

Edward, que havia voltado à Forks para se despedir de todo mundo quando eu estava na Flórida, já estava vivendo em Nova York. Soube por Alice que ele estaria participando de um programa para iniciantes em engenharia antes de suas aulas começarem em Columbia, e que por enquanto ele era o único morando em um apartamento em Morningside Heights, mas logo chegariam mais dois rapazes, que dividiriam o imóvel com ele.

Embora eu não quisesse admitir, sentia uma pontada de ressentimento por ele nunca ter tentado falar comigo depois daquela noite do baile. Já me peguei fazendo várias perguntas, já busquei justificativas, se ele ficara envergonhado, arrependido, ou se era por causa de Lauren, que por sinal nunca mais vi ou tive notícias.

Mas apesar de tudo, não me arrependia do que fizemos.

**...NR...**

Quando peguei minha última mala, olhei ao redor do quarto. Meu refúgio nesses quase dezoito anos de vida. Senti as lágrimas queimarem em meus olhos, embora não fosse de tristeza. Dou uma última olhada antes de deixar o quarto.

As outras malas já estavam no andar de baixo, e eu coloco a última junto às outras. Caminho por toda a casa, memorizando cada cômodo. Nem havia ido embora, mas já sentia falta. Viveria agora num pequeno apartamento com uma garota chamada Rosalie. Nós já havíamos nos comunicado por e-mail, ela parecia legal. Trocamos fotos e ela era muito bonita.

Eu e Alice já havíamos nos despedido na noite anterior e ela disse que preferia não me ver partir, que seria muito difícil, o que concordei. Como de costume, enviei uma mensagem de texto, avisando-lhe que estava indo embora.

A viagem até Berkeley pareceu ter durado menos tempo que a primeira vez que estivemos na cidade. Mas provavelmente era apenas impressão. Quando chegamos à vila universitária e meu pai estacionou o carro alugado em frente ao apartamento que eu viveria nos próximos anos, a minha ficha realmente caiu.

O apartamento era pequeno, mas perfeito para duas pessoas. Tinha uma sala, cozinha, dois quartos, um banheiro e área de serviço. Os quartos eram exatamente iguais, e como Rosalie chegaria apenas no dia seguinte, achei melhor esperar para que decidíssemos juntas quem ficaria com qual quarto. Meus pais dormiram lá aquela noite e voltaram para Forks na manhã seguinte bem cedo. Claro, minha mãe chorou bastante e embora meu pai não, sei que faltou pouco. Eu mesma travei uma luta para que as lágrimas não caíssem. Não queria preocupá-los. Eu sei que ficaria bem.

Rosalie era tão legal quanto imaginei. Um dia juntas e já parecíamos velhas amigas. Conversamos sobre vários assuntos, sobre nossas famílias, descobrimos que tínhamos muita coisa em comum, inclusive um ex-namorado canalha. A convivência era fácil e aos poucos fomos arrumando e decorando o apartamento à nosso gosto.

Berkeley parecia bem diferente de quando estive aqui em junho, onde a maioria dos estudantes estavam de férias. Se eu achei naquela ocasião que a cidade tinha um clima universitário, nada se comparava com agora. Estudantes por todo lado, alguns com estilo moderninho, outros mais alternativos, pessoas de todas as raças e religiões. Todos diferentes e todos se respeitavam. Eu já adorava viver aqui.

Foi apenas um mês depois morando em Berkeley, conversando com Alice pelo msn messenger, que soube por ela que Edward e Lauren haviam terminado.

Alice_in_love diz:

- … não tenho tbm muitas noticias do pessoal

- ah, esqueci de te contar, meu irmão e lauren terminaram

Fiquei tão surpresa que nem sabia o que dizer.

Alice_in_love diz:

- sabia que não ia durar muito tempo, ela eh muito diferente de edward

Minhas sobrancelhas franzem. Começo a teclar.

Bella_Swan diz:

- diferente?

Alice_in_love diz:

- sim, ela eh tão certinha, tão controlada pelos pais, alem daquela aurea virginal...

Bella_Swan diz:

- mas seu irmão ñ eh virgem

- quero dizer, eu acho que ñ

Alice_in_love diz:

- não, eu sei que eles faziam sexo, sei que eles fizeram uma vez no quarto de edward porque nem isso ela soube disfarçar...

- mas ela não eh o tipo dele

Bella_Swan diz:

- e qual o tipo dele?

_Alice_in_love está digitando_

_Alice_in_love está digitando_

_Alice_in_love está digitando_

Bella_Swan diz:

- alice?

Alice_in_love diz:

- acho que uma garota descolada, inteligente, com bom humor, bonita, que nao seja tímida

Bella_Swan diz:

- hum...

Alice_in_love diz:

- tanta garota em forks, nao sei o que edward viu em lauren

- tah, ela eh bonita e tira as melhores notas, mas eh apenas isso

Bella_Swan diz:

- as pessoas se apaixonam alice, edward pode ter visto algo de bom nela

Alice_in_love diz:

- não, eu acho que edward apenas escolheu o mais conveniente

- você sabe que a maioria das garotas de forks são faceis, jah transaram com muitos garotos

- edward não gosta de garotas assim

Leio o que Alice escreveu várias vezes.

Será que Edward me achava uma garota fácil? Por isso ele não tentou nenhuma vez conversar comigo depois daquela noite do baile?

Alice_in_love diz:

- bella?

Bella_Swan diz:

- estou aqui

Alice_in_love diz:

- você ficou calada...

Bella_Swan diz:

- estava falando com rosalie

Minto.

Alice_in_love diz:

- droga, preciso sair da internet

- preciso fazer aquele relatorio que te contei

Bella_Swan diz:

- tudo bem, eu preciso responder um questionario para amanhã

Alice_in_love diz:

- então amanhã, nessa mesma hora, nos encontramos

Bella_Swan diz:

- combinado

Quanto desconecto do msn, desligo o computador. Ainda pensando sobre o que Alice dissera.

**...NR...**

– Então até domingo. – eu e Rosalie nos abraçamos quando nos despedimos no aeroporto de San Francisco. É final de novembro e estamos indo para nossas cidades natais para passar o feriado de Ação de Graças.

Quando o avião está prestes a pousar em Port Angeles, coloco o cinto e olho para a janela, vendo a cidade ficando mais perto e observando os pingos da chuva que caía. Após deixar o avião, abro um sorriso quando vejo meu pai, que viera me buscar. Ele acena e vou a seu encontro, abraçando-o.

– É impressão minha ou você parece mais responsável? – ele pergunta em tom de brincadeira, pegando minha mochila.

– Talvez. – eu rio, e então seguimos para o carro.

Apesar de totalmente adaptada e adorar viver na Califórnia, eu estava feliz em voltar para casa. Rever meus pais, meus amigos e as outras pessoas da cidade. Foi só passar pela frente do Sully's que me bate uma enorme vontade de devorar as batatas fritas mágicas que eles faziam. Compro uma porção e vou comendo enquanto converso com Charlie até o caminho de casa.

Depois de almoçar e passar um tempo com meus pais, decido ir à casa dos Cullens. Eu tinha dito a Alice que enviaria uma mensagem de texto quando chegasse em Forks, mas decidi fazer uma surpresa.

Dou duas batidas na porta e aguardo. Quando ela se abre segundos depois, congelo.

Não consigo falar, minha voz fica presa. Não havia me preparado para esse momento. Pensei que depois de todo esse tempo, não teria uma reação como essa.

– Bella.

O som da sua voz faz com que todo o meu corpo estremeça.

– Oi, Edward.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabe aquele ditado que diz que quem gosta de fazer surpresa acaba sendo surpreendido? Pois é, Bella. Sorry pra você hahaha<strong>

**Eita, que babado. Depois de o que, cinco meses, finalmente eles se encontram.**

**E agora José? Nem o louro sabe.**

**Vamos saber apenas no próximo capítulo.**

**Reviews pra mim?**

**Beijos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eis que retorno após tanto tempo sumida. **

**Simmmmmmm, tem capítulo sim!**

**Ain que saudades de postar!**

**E vamos acompanhar mais um capítulo dessa saga de desencontro que é a história do Edward e da Bella hahaha**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD<strong>

Desencontro é... uma merda.

É.

Ainda mais quando se trata de um maricas como eu.

Sim, maricas.

Mesmo muito querendo, não tive coragem de procurar Bella depois daquela noite.

Não tive coragem de pedir a Alice seu número de telefone.

E aqui estou, cinco meses depois, sendo maricas mais uma vez.

Bella está aqui, parada diante da porta da minha casa e eu não faço ideia do que falar.

Merda, Alice!

Por que não disse que ela estaria vindo?

Não estava preparado para encontrá-la assim de surpresa.

Ela parece diferente da última vez que nos vimos. Talvez seja a pele de porcelana que parece mais bronzeada do que me lembro e o cabelo também parece um tom mais claro. Efeitos do sol da Califórnia? Provavelmente. Mas ela continua exatamente como em meus sonhos e pensamentos: incrivelmente linda.

Bella sempre pareceu destemida e cheia de confiança, e pelo menos metade dos garotos da escola tinham uma queda por ela. Por um bom tempo achei que ela se achava demais para qualquer cara de Forks, pois não namorava ninguém, mas havia boatos de que ela havia beijado Ryan Spielman e Dean Grayson, considerados os melhores partidos da escola – bem, assim como eu também era, embora sempre fui mais tímido e não gostava de chamar atenção. Foi então que Bella surgiu de mãos dadas com James no início do ano senior e ela não poderia ter feito pior escolha. Nós até mesmo sabemos quando ela perdeu a virgindade, pois James fez questão de dizer a todo o time de basquete.

Busco respostas, tento, mas não consigo entender por que o interesse pela melhor amiga da minha irmã não foi despertado em mim anos atrás, quando estávamos no colegial e nos víamos praticamente todos os dias, seja na escola ou aqui em minha casa. Lembro as dezenas de vezes em que abri a porta para ela, como neste momento, aqui e agora, onde eu não precisava me preocupar em ter o que falar.

Eu realmente precisava dizer alguma coisa.

Sorrio.

– Bella. – digo seu nome de maneira educada.

– Oi, Edward. – ela cumprimenta de volta, segundos depois.

E então ficamos mais uma vez olhando para o outro. Sem dizer nada.

Será que ela estava esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa?

Claro. Claro que ela estava.

– Como vai? – pergunto, vasculhando em minha mente algum assunto.

- Bem. E você, como vai? – ela replica.

– Muito bem. – sorrio de novo, ainda fitando-a.

É quando minha mãe resolve aparecer naquele momento.

– Quem é, Edward? – ela pergunta atrás de mim antes de se aproximar. – Bella! Entre, querida.

Afasto-me da porta para dar espaço para Bella entrar e não consigo desviar os olhos quando ela passa por mim, espalhando pelo ar o seu perfume. Ela estava definitivamente mais bonita.

– A Califórnia está te fazendo muito bem. Você está linda! Bronzeada! – observa minha mãe, abraçando-a.

– Obrigada, Esme. – Bella sorri, abraçando-a de volta.

– Como sinto falta de todos vocês entrando e saindo dessa casa. – diz minha mãe, saudosa, e por um segundo acho que ela vai começar a chorar mais uma vez.

– Também sinto saudade, Esme. – Bella lhe diz.

– E então, já está namorando ou algo assim?

Bella tosse.

Fico tenso e instantaneamente interessado por sua resposta.

– Não. – ela responde, balançando a cabeça, parecendo... envergonhada?

E não. Ela não estava namorando ninguém.

Como eu.

Não havia me envolvido com nada além dos estudos desde que cheguei à Nova York. Nem tivera noites de sexo casual, embora não me faltara oportunidades. Emmett e Matt, que dividiam o apartamento comigo, constantemente me apresentavam garotas interessadas em sexo sem compromisso. Apenas não era como eu funcionava. Eu era o tipo de cara que preferia um relacionamento sério e todo o romance que antecipava uma noite de sexo. Bem, a exceção havia sido Bella.

– Mas logo aparece alguém, querida. – minha mãe sorri.

– Claro. Er... onde está Alice? – Bella pergunta, mudando o assunto.

– Está no banho. Você quer refrigerante, suco ou alguma coisa enquanto a espera?

– Não, Esme. Obrigada. Eu vou... – ela então vira para trás e olha para mim, antes de voltar a atenção novamente para a minha mãe. – Eu posso subir? Para o quarto de Alice?

– Bella, desde quando você tem que pedir permissão para subir? – minha mãe franze o cenho, sorrindo. – Claro que pode. Nada mudou.

Bella sorri. Ela olha rapidamente para mim de novo, em seguida caminha em direção as escadas.

– Edward?

Ela começa a subir para o andar de cima.

– Edward?

Viro para minha mãe.

– Sim?

– Pensei que você estivesse de saída.

– Hum. Na verdade... esqueci uma coisa no meu quarto. – digo e então vou andando até as escadas.

– Vou terminar o jantar. – ouço minha mãe dizer atrás de mim.

Quando alcanço o último degrau e viro-me para o corredor, encontro Bella parada na frente do quarto de Alice. Ela lentamente vira o rosto em minha direção e nossos olhos se encontram. O ar parece ter escapado dos meus pulmões.

Era agora ou nunca.

– Ei. – murmuro em um tom grave. Não sei se por nervosismo de não fazer ideia do que eu estava fazendo.

Ela continua a manter os olhos fixos nos meus.

– Eu não sabia que você viria. – eu lhe digo, sem saber em primeiro lugar por que estava lhe dizendo isso.

– Edward, eu... – ela começa, logo em seguida para.

– Você?

– Sobre aque...

A porta do quarto de Alice bruscamente se abre, nos surpreendendo.

– Bella?! – Alice solta um grito, em seguida abraça a amiga. – Meu Deus, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você ia me ligar!

– Quis fazer uma surpresa. – Bella lhe diz, sorrindo.

– Vem, entra. Temos tanto pra conversar! – ela puxa Bella pela mão.

Então a porta se fecha.

E nem acho que Alice percebeu que eu estava aqui no corredor.

Merda, Alice!

O que Bella estava tentando me dizer?

Desço as escadas cheio de frustração e saio de casa para encontrar com meus amigos na casa de Jacob. O único de nós, além do Brad, que havia ficado em Forks. A convivência com Emmett e Matt era fácil e nos dávamos bem, mas tinha sentido falta dos meus velhos e amigos.

Depois de longas horas nos atualizando sobre o que cada um andava fazendo, cada um foi para o seu lado e eu retornei para casa, para o jantar de Ação de Graças. Bella já havia ido embora e Alice não havia feito nenhum comentário sobre a amiga durante o jantar, muito menos depois.

Mais tarde Jasper apareceu, mas minha irmã o dispensou, intimando-o a gastar o tempo com os amigos, pois ela teria uma noite de meninas na casa de Bella para matar os meses perdidos. E enquanto ela seguia para a casa dos Swan, Jasper e eu fomos para a casa de Tyler.

No dia seguinte não vi minha irmã até as três da tarde, quando retornara para casa após passar a noite com Bella. Perguntei-me se seria agora a vez em que Bella passaria a noite na nossa casa, e eu fortemente esperava que sim, pois parecia que eu nunca teria oportunidade de falar com ela.

Fui para o boliche com os amigos, como nos velhos tempos, e de lá, como de costume, seguimos para o Ted's Burger, que estava tão lotado como nunca havia visto antes. Foi só quando pegamos uma mesa grande no canto que percebi quem estava três mesas depois. Alice, Jessica, Tanya, Angela, Chloe e Bella.

– Olhem ali, naquela mesa. – Tyler aponta para as meninas, que ainda não haviam nos visto.

– Você já falou com Jessica? – Paul pergunta.

– Vamos nos encontrar mais tarde. – sorri Tyler presunçosamente.

Mesmo com a conversa rolando entre os caras, o hamburguer e o milk shake à minha frente, não consigo tirar os olhos da outra mesa. Bella estava rindo de alguma coisa que ela e as outras meninas falavam, quando então Jessica nos vê. Bella vira a cabeça em nossa direção e os nossos olhos se encontram. As meninas acenam, mas Bella apenas sorri. Sorri olhando para mim.

– Bem, vou até lá falar com minha namorada. – Jacob diz, já afastando a cadeira para se levantar.

– Se é assim, vou dar um beijo em Alice. – Jasper o acompanha.

– Ah, qual é. Vamos fazer companhia a elas. – diz Tyler.

Eu me levanto um pouco hesitante e os sigo até onde as garotas estavam. Paro próximo à mesa, com as mãos no bolso do meu jeans.

Jacob abraça Tanya por trás e começa a lamber seu pescoço, que lhe dá um tapa na mão, mas está sorrindo. Alice agarra Jasper pela nuca e o beija apaixonadamente. Nunca rolou em mim aquele típico ciúme de irmão. Na verdade eu ficava feliz sempre que os via juntos. Jasper é o tipo de cara que eu gostaria que entrasse para minha família. Ele faz minha irmã feliz. Tyler e Jessica começam a conversar com os rostos bem próximos e parecem compartilhar um segredo. Segredo esse que todos já sabiam.

E eu...

Bem, eu estou olhando para Bella. Que está rindo enquanto observa suas amigas interagindo com meus amigos. Ela morde rapidamente o lábio inferior, antes de direcionar os olhos para mim.

Eu sorrio.

Ela sorri.

Juro, parece que tem um tambor dentro do meu peito.

Por que diabos estou me sentindo assim?

Bella desvia os olhos apenas quando Angela chama sua atenção.

Tento parar de olhar tanto para ela e viro a cabeça para o lado oposto em que estava Bella. É quando percebo Jasper olhando.

– Não vai sentar? – ele pergunta.

– Sim. Claro. – digo, tirando as mãos dos bolsos para puxar uma cadeira da mesa ao lado, que estava desocupada.

Assim que me sento, Jessica imediatamente me bombardeia de perguntas sobre viver em Nova York, como eram os pubs, as lojas. Sorrio, antes de começar a narrar minha experiência. Não tenho muito o que falar, pois não tem nada de interessante acontecendo. A vida acadêmica não é fácil e eu raramente saio para me divertir, muito menos sair por aí de pub em pub enchendo a cara. As poucas vezes em que saí com Emmett e Matt, limitei-me a festas de alguns dos seus amigos, em que não muito tempo depois eu voltava sozinho para o apartamento em que dividíamos. Além disso, acredito que Nova York seja diferente na ótica de um homem em relação à mulher. Talvez por isso, Jessica não perguntara mais nada.

O celular de Angela toca e ela se afasta para atender a ligação. Os meus olhos e os de Bella novamente se cruzam, mas logo desviamos, voltando a atenção para a conversa que embalava nosso grupo. Angela volta com uma expressão tensa, murmura algo baixinho para Bella, que concorda com alguma coisa antes de se levantar.

– Preciso deixar Angela em casa. – Bella anuncia.

– O que aconteceu? – pergunta Tanya?

– Minha mãe ligou. Um dos gêmeos está vomitando e chorando, e acabou acordando o outro. Meu pai não tem muito jeito para bebês, então ela pediu pra que eu voltasse pra casa pra ajudá-la. – responde Angela, preocupada.

– Claro, claro. Espero que não seja nada grave. – Tanya diz.

– Também espero. – revela Angela, suspirando.

Todos se despedem e então Alice faz a pergunta que eu estava esperando que alguém fizesse.

– Bella, você volta?

Ela rapidamente me olha, antes de responder a minha irmã.

– Sim. Só vou deixar a Angela e volto.

As duas saem e nós continuamos no Ted's.

Dez minutos se passam. Vinte minutos. Meia hora. E nada de Bella retornar.

A casa de Angela não era muito longe. Já teria dado tempo de ir e voltar.

Elas haviam saído há quase uma hora quando o celular de Alice toca.

– É Bella. – Alice diz ao visualizar o aparelho. – Espero que não tenha acontecido nada sério. Alô?

Alice não fala muito. Franze o cenho e concorda com o que quer que Bella tenha falado. Rapidamente encerra a ligação.

– Bella não vai voltar. Os pais de Angela estão discutindo feio e ela ficou para ajudá-la a colocar os gêmeos para dormir.

– O Sr. Weber deve ter bebido de novo. – Jacob diz.

– Provavelmente. – concorda Chloe, torcendo o nariz.

Tanya boceja.

– Bem, agora sou eu que vou pra casa dormir.

– Posso dormir com você? – Jacob pergunta a ela, fitando-a com malícia.

– Só se for para o Harry te colocar pra fora a vassouradas. – Tanya ri.

– Esse seu cunhado é tão antiquado. Onde ele transava com sua irmã? – brinca Jacob.

– Vocês são piores que coelhos! – Jessica ri.

– Jessica, minha cara, você merecia uma réplica a altura, mas como um bom cavalheiro, não vou lhe constranger na frente de todo mundo. – Jacob diz, levantando-se enquanto segura a mão de Tanya.

Todos, exceto Jessica, riem, em seguida nos despedimos, cada um tomando seu caminho quando deixamos o Ted's.

Ao chegar em casa sigo para o meu quarto. Tomo um banho para relaxar o corpo e o pensamento, quando termino deito-me só de toalha em minha cama. Penso na minha troca de olhares com Bella e tento encontrar uma maneira de ficar a sós com ela. Precisávamos conversar. Não queria essa situação em que parecíamos dois estranhos.

Não notei que havia pregado os olhos até ouvir o som dos pássaros em minha janela aberta nas primeiras horas da manhã. Pelo absoluto silêncio, imaginei que seria ainda muito cedo. Estava com sede, então visto uma bermuda e saio do quarto em direção a cozinha. Encontro meu pai sentado à mesa, lendo um jornal e tomando café.

– Bom dia, pai.

– Edward. Acordado tão cedo, filho.

– Perdi o sono. – digo enquanto encho um copo com água.

– Você tem algo pra fazer? – ele me pergunta, dobrando o jornal sobre a mesa.

– Você quer dizer agora? – pergunto.

– Sim?

– Não. Não tenho.

– Você quer me acompanhar até Olympia?

– Agora?

– Sim, agora. – ele ri. – Eu preciso pegar uns medicamentos que ainda não foram entregues.

– Mas não é a distribuidora que deve fazer esse serviço? – questiono.

– Sim, mas eles só irão entregar na segunda-feira. Não podemos esperar até lá e o nosso motorista está de licença médica.

– Entendi.

– Não tem problema não querer ir.

– Não, eu vou. Só estava estranhando. Vou trocar de roupa. – eu lhe falo antes de retornar para o quarto.

Eu sabia que acompanhar meu pai até Olympia significaria passar a manhã toda na estrada. No entanto, imprevistos burocráticos nos fizeram passar mais tempo em Olympia do que esperávamos. Na volta paramos no caminho apenas para um breve almoço e quando conseguimos chegar em Forks já era final de tarde. Fomos até o hospital e depois de descarregar os medicamentos, seguimos para casa.

Estava exausto, fui imediatamente para o meu quarto e acabei tirando um cochilo. Acordei duas horas depois, totalmente desperto. Tomei um banho e tentava decidir o que fazer enquanto me trocava. Estava no dilema de sair e encontrar com meus amigos ou tomar coragem e ir atrás de Bella.

Sem ter decidido nada, ligo para Jasper, que me informa que passaria a noite namorando a minha irmã, o que pareceu a luz que eu estava precisando. Se Alice passaria a noite com Jasper, significaria que ela não estaria com Bella. Logo, Bella estaria em casa.

Eu só precisava encontrar um meio de entrar em contato com ela.

Pensei por um segundo em pedir o número do telefone dela a Alice, mas logo desisto. Conhecendo minha irmã, sei que ela não me diria até que eu lhe dissesse o porquê de eu estar pedindo o número de telefone de sua melhor amiga.

Então penso em minha mãe.

Ela deve ter o número de Bella ou da casa dos Swan.

Claro que tem!

Desço as escadas e encontro a minha mãe na varanda lendo um livro.

– Mãe?

Esme ergue os olhos, tirando os óculos que usava apenas para leitura.

– Ei, filho. – ela sorri.

Droga. E agora, como pedir?

– Eu... é que eu queria falar algo com o Sr. Swan – digo a primeira coisa que vem em minha mente. –, você teria o número dele, ou da filha dele?

– O que houve, Edward? – pergunta minha mãe, assumindo repentinamente uma expressão preocupada. – O que você quer com Charlie?

– Não, mãe. – eu rio, ao mesmo tempo me sentindo mal por não estar sendo honesto com ela. – Não aconteceu nada. Eu só... era sobre a outra profissão do chefe. Você lembra de Emmett? O meu amigo de Nova York que está estudando para ser advogado? Ele... ele tem algumas dúvidas e eu só queria perguntar ao Sr. Swan.

– Claro, claro. – ela sorri, aliviada. – Você quer o número da casa dos Swan ou o número de Bella? Se bem que a essa altura ela já deve estar bem longe de Forks. – diz minha mãe, levantando-se da cadeira.

– C-como? – pergunto, incrédulo.

– Você não sabia? Bella não está mais em Forks. Voltou esta tarde para Berkeley.

E é quando sinto o gosto da decepção mais uma vez.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Como vocês estão? Estava com saudade de postar, saudade de vocês!<strong>

**Espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo, que estava quase pronto há meses, mas eu estava sem tempo, sem foco e sem inspiração para finalizar. Mas consegui, grazadeus. Curtinho, mas assim é a linha de capítulos de No Regrets.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e juro que o próximo virá quando menos esperarem hahaha**

**Um super beijo! **


End file.
